Digimon Frontier 5D's
by sakuraphoenix
Summary: After two months of peace, the Dark Signers are back, and are planning on not only destroying the human world, but the digital world as well. Can the Signers and Digidestined save both their worlds? Full summary on profile
1. Prologue: Rising Shadows

Prologue: Rising Shadows

_**Hey everyone! It's me sakuraphoenix, and I'm back with the first chapter of Digimon Frontier 5D's! Yep, you guessed it, this was the fanfic that won the poll! Now that school's out, and summer is here, I have a chance to let my muse run wild! Anyhow, it's time for the disclaimer!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon or Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_Two months had passed since the end of the Dark Signer-Signer war, and things were getting back to normal. Well, as normal as normal can be. Things were okay with me today, that is, until my arm felt like I just went through a massive surgery to get rid of a third degree burn, and my body felt like I was stuck in a fire. I had to pull over to the side of the road to both avoid an accident and to try and figure out what's going on._

"I've never felt this bad since the last time I sensed that a Dark Signer had awakened." I said to myself

_That's when realization hit me. The Dark Signers were back. But how was it possible? I then received a message telling me to head for the train station. But why there? What was waiting for me there?_

_**Well, I hope you liked the prologue of this new fanfic! Please review, and until next time, I'm sakuraphoenix, saying I heart you, signing off for now. Kan dao ni!**_


	2. Lunamon and Starmon Shine

Chapter 1: Lunamon and Starmon Shine

_**Hey everyone! It's me, sakuraphoenix, and I'm back with a new chapter folks! I know it's been a while, but hey, at least I have something, right? Anyhow, disclaimer time.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's or Digimon**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_Now the crazy message is telling me to hightail it to the Shibuya station. Sheesh, Duel Runners can only take you so far. I took out the bag that I kept in my duel runner, which was filled with emergency provisions, and went inside the elevator. The elevator opened up, and I saw Yusei and to other kids with me._

"Yusei!" I exclaimed

"Huh? Sakura? What are you doing here?" asked Yusei

"I could be asking the same for you." I said

"So, you guys got messages too?" asked the boy with goggles

"Hence why I'm carrying this and my Duel Disk." I said

"Did you lock up your Duel Runner?" asked Yusei

"What kind of idiot would I be if I didn't?" I asked

_The elevator then began to pick up speed, and we were going past the bottom level. This isn't good._

"My destiny's really starting to bite." Said the boy with goggles

_Soon we crash landed on the ground floor. Maybe I should pack another helmet for these kinds of emergencies next time._

"Man, I really gotta stop landing on my head." Said the boy

_There were multiple trains. Which one do we pick?_

"It's up to you now. Which one will you choose?" asked the female voice from my smart pen

_Which one? Then the boy with the bandana began to run._

"Hey! Which one are you choosing?-! Man, my phone talks more than this guy." Said the boy

"Come on, my intuition's telling me to go this way." I said

_I was heading for the brown one when it began to move. I started running after that._

"Destiny sure involves a lot of running!" exclaimed the boy

_The boy and Yusei made it on, but it looked like I wasn't going to make it. Then Yusei outstretched his hand, and I grabbed it. And it looks like bandana boy chose the one next to us._

"Aw, way to think ahead Takuya. Wherever you're going, you're gonna get there in a hurry." Said Takuya

"So, your name's Takuya? Come on, there may be more people inside." I said

"Thanks." Said Takuya

_We entered, but there was no one in this stall._

"Huh? No one. It's like a ghost train in here. Ah, what if it is a ghost train?-!" exclaimed Takuya

_He ran to the next stall, and Yusei and I were shocked to see that Akiza, Matt, Leo, Luna, Crow, and Jack were here, along with three others. Wait, where's Dawn? Did it have anything to do with my arm earlier?_

"Um, you here, because of the phone thing?" asked Takuya

"Uh-huh. With them here, there's twelve of us. I wonder if that means something special." Said the girl

"Something special? What? Why'd you guys get on this train?" asked Takuya

"Um…" started the girl

"Was it… the message?" asked Takuya

"Hey kid, this was the closest train to the elevator, okay? Now look, just leave me alone." Said the boy in the jumpsuit

"That was harsh." I said

"Gee, sorry." Said Takuya

"I'm just nervous." Said the boy

"But, there must be a particular reason you picked this train, right?" asked Takuya

"Unlike him, it was closest to the elevator." Said the girl

_That's the same reason he picked it!_

"Watch this." Whispered the boy

_Wonder what he's going to do? Show off?_

"Hey honey, want some chocolate? So, my name's J.P. What's yours?" asked J.P.

"I'm Zoe. It's nice to meet you." Said Zoe

"Um, I'm Takuya. Hi there." Said Takuya

"My name's Sakura." I said

"And I'm Yusei." Said Yusei

"Yusei? Like Yusei Fudo? The winner of the Fortune Cup?" asked Zoe

"That's me." Said Yusei

"Awesome!" exclaimed Zoe

_I snuck a glance at the others. Jack was being his anti-social self. Leo and Luna were talking with Akiza and Matt. And Crow, well, I guess he was preparing for a prank on Jack. I then looked over at the other boy._

"I'm… I'm Tommy but… I didn't wanna get on this train." Said Tommy

"What are you saying?" asked Takuya

"I… I… two kids… bullies… they pushed me on the train and shut the door. Why are kids picking on me?" asked Tommy

_He was crying._

"Geez, the kid's like a faucet." Said J.P.

"J.P.! Don't worry Tommy, you're safe now that you're with us." Said Zoe

_Suddenly the lights went out, and we all stood up. Bad idea, for the next thing I knew I was on the ground. I felt a weird sensation overcome me, and I saw some kind of thing overlap the image of everyone else. Am I going nuts or something? Suddenly, my smart pen began glowing, and it reshaped and reformed into something completely different! It fit in the palm of my hand, and was colored pink and silver!_

"What's going on?" wondered Takuya

"Exactly what I was thinking." I said

"Welcome to the Digital World Sakura. This is your D-Tector." Said the female voice

"Digital World? What mess did I get myself into now?" I complained

"Did you guys get that message?" wondered Takuya

_Now I know we all did. Then the train whistle was so loud, I had to cover my ears!_

"You can hear that on Mars! Man." Said Takuya

_We looked outside the window, and I held back the urge to scream._

"Are those ghosts?" asked Zoe

"Look like it." Said Tommy

"Or marshmallows. They go great with chocolate." Said J.P.

_They approached the window, and I have to admit, they looked kinda cute. But one of them was a little mischievous, and scared Zoe out of her mind. They soon went to who-knows-where._

"Probably ghosts of kids that came here before." Said Takuya

"Don't give us any ideas." I said with a pale face

"What have I gotten myself into? And what if there's no way of getting back out?" wondered Takuya

"Didn't I tell you not to give us any ideas?" I asked

"Sorry." Said Takuya

"Geez, calm down Takuya. We're all in this together." Said Zoe

_It looked like there was a train station up ahead._

"I bet that's the train station. I hope there aren't any more of those ghost things there. Not that I was scared or anything!" defended Zoe

"Yeah. I always scream in terror when I'm not afraid." J.P. said sarcastically

"Boys." Said Zoe

_The doors opened, and we saw some weird things._

"Human kids." Said the first weird creature

"Someone to play with." Said the second weird creature

"Just don't break them this time." Said a third creature

_In all honesty, I didn't want to get out with these things in the way, but we were all pushed out, and I think Jack was sitting on my head._

"And that first step's a doozy." Said the train

_Am I going nuts?_

"Is it just me, or did the train just talk?" asked Takuya

"Hey, I'm not just any old train, I'm Trailmon. And I'm alive, just like you, although, I am more handsome than you scrunched up little pugs, thank you." Said the Trailmon

"Did just call us 'scrunched up'?-!" exclaimed Jack

"Way to get your ego to your head Jack." I said

"Anywho, this here is Flame Terminal. You're in the heart of a Digimon Village." Said Trailmon

"Digimon Village?" wondered Takuya

"We are pal." Said one of the creatures

"Our last friends didn't last very long." Said another one of the creatures

_We all backed up away from the things._

"I have enough friends." Said J.P.

"You know, we can agree on something." Said Jack

_Then Tommy started crying again._

"I didn't even wanna be on this train!" complained Tommy

"Sorry you feel bad kiddo, but I can't stick around. If you wanna go home, you'll have to find a spirit or something!" exclaimed Trailmon

"This kid should get a job as a fire alarm." Said J.P.

"More like an earthquake alarm." Said Jack

"What's a spirit and where do we get one? Hello?" asked Zoe

"Where are you going? Give us an answer." Said J.P.

"Hey!" Jack and Crow called out in unison

"Hey yourself! I got a schedule to keep!" exclaimed Trailmon

"So, guess that's it. We're all alone." Said Takuya

"Wait! Come back here!" exclaimed J.P.

"Pretty please?" asked Zoe

_Tommy then started crying again. He really must be feeling homesick or something._

"Take me home!" exclaimed Tommy

_He then started running back the way we came into the digital world._

"Hey wait!" exclaimed Takuya

"Tommy!" I exclaimed

"Stop!" exclaimed Yusei

_All three of us ran after him, only to see that he was balancing on the track that wasn't on the ground. He's got guts; I'll give him that much credit._

"Tommy!" Yusei, Takuya, and I exclaimed in unison

"Go away!" exclaimed Tommy

"This isn't helping! You're going to fall!" I exclaimed

"At least I won't be here anymore!" exclaimed Tommy

"We'll take you home!" exclaimed Takuya

"Trailmon said that if we find these 'spirits', we can all go home." Said Yusei

"Okay, I'm coming back." Said Tommy

_He began to turn around, but slipped._

"Tommy!" Takuya, Yusei, and I exclaimed in unison

_He held onto the rail. We better help him, and fast!_

"Don't move. I'm coming to get you." Said Takuya

_He was about to move when we all saw green fire in the distance. Then two pint-sized Digimon tackled all three of us to the ground!_

"They're humans." Said the white Digimon

"You think everything's human." Said the rabbit-like Digimon

"Don't start with me, you." Said the white Digimon

"We're human alright, so do you mind getting off?" I asked

"I'm so sorry. His fault." Said the white Digimon

"Yeah, my fault. Hey!" exclaimed the rabbit-like Digimon

_Apparently, he's like Jack in the morning. No brains. Then, we heard a few roars, and turned to look at the flames. There was something in the fire._

"What is that?" wondered Takuya

"That is one bad dog. Cerberumon, Special attack, Emerald Blaze, and that's why we need your help. The other Digimon on the other hand, Arachnomon, is just one overgrown spider. Special attack, Spear Thread." Said the white Digimon

"Where are the ancient spirits?" asked Cerberumon

_I noticed something on Arachnomon, something that I hoped to never see again._

"Yusei, look! On Arachnomon's body! Isn't that…" I started

"Roman's mark of the spider. But how?" wondered Yusei

"So that's what was going on with my arm earlier. The Dark Signers… they're back." I said

"So whenever you two are ready, go and get him." Said the white Digimon

"That would be good." Said the rabbit-like Digimon

"We can sense the spirit's presence all over this town. We must destroy it." Said Arachnomon

"No way! It's ours!" exclaimed Takuya

_We all gave him the 'what the hell did you just say' look._

"Then you three shall be destroyed with it! Emerald Blaze!" exclaimed Cerberumon

"Spear Thread!" exclaimed Arachnomon

_Green fire and a lot of spears made from thread were being launched at us!_

"What? Are you crazy? Run already!" exclaimed the white Digimon

"Good idea." I said

"Yeah." Said Yusei

"But where are we supposed to go?-!" exclaimed Takuya

"Anywhere but here!" exclaimed the rabbit-like Digimon

_We all ran out to the track where Tommy was on. Takuya grabbed him while I grabbed the track._

"That mutt and spider is going to eat up the whole village!" exclaimed the white Digimon

"Aw great! There go the train tracks." Said the rabbit-like Digimon

_We all began to slip and fall, and landed on hard ground. At least we were alive. But then, mine, Yusei's, and Takuya's D-Tector's were going nuts! At least we could tell whose was whose. Apparently Takuya's was Red and Black, while Yusei's was silver and green._

"Hey, our D-Tectors." Said Takuya

_They then cast a beam of light forward, like it was a flashlight._

"No way." Said Takuya

_Takuya's was pointing to the middle of a fire, while mine and Yusei's were pointing to some kind of rock that was glowing. The flames dispersed, and the rock exploded, revealing a pillar of data or something._

"What is…" started Takuya

"It's… the spirits." Said the white Digimon

_I could see something inside the pillars._

"Spirits of flame, the moon, and the stars." Said the white Digimon

"Spirit? That wasn't so hard. Time to go home. But how am I supposed to get it and what do I do with it when I do?" wondered Takuya

"Got any ideas Yuse?" I asked

"Sorry, no." said Yusei

"No need to worry about that, for it will soon be destroyed!" exclaimed Cerberumon

_I activated my duel disk and summoned Lightsworn Saber while Takuya and Yusei picked up a metal pipe._

"This sure ranks pretty high on a scale of one to stupid!" exclaimed Takuya

_That didn't work, and Takuya grabbed onto the mutt's tail._

"Oh man!" exclaimed Takuya

"Thread Spear!" exclaimed Arachnomon

_She tossed me and Yusei back into the pillars of light. She was about to get close, when a bright light shone._

"It's too bright!" exclaimed Arachnomon

_I opened my eyes, and yet, even though it was so bright, I could see clearly._

"It's so bright, and yet… I can see. The light's also gentle, like a moonbeam." I said

_I then saw a vague figure in front of me._

"The ancient spirit." I said

_It seemed that it was calling out to me, like it needed me for something._

"Spirit!" I exclaimed

_My D-Tector flew into my hand, and I activated it, causing the spirit to enter inside it._

"It is time." Said the female voice from earlier

_A circle of data surrounded my left hand, and I slid it across the top of the D-Tector._

"Execute… Spirit Evolution!" I exclaimed

_Suddenly, I found myself holding some kind of scepter with a crescent-shaped moon on it as I descended onto some kind of platform._

"Lunamon!" I exclaimed

_I found myself back in the real world holding the scepter, and my hair was now silver, and in a French Braid._

"What is this? Humans turned into a Digimon?" wondered Cerberumon

"What'd they turn into?" wondered Tommy

"Well, let me see. Agunimon, Lunamon, and Starmon." Said the white Digimon

"No matter who you are, you'll lose!" exclaimed Arachnomon

_Agunimon grabbed Tommy and the others and jumped to a higher spot to they could be safe._

"Portals of Darkness!" exclaimed Cerberumon

_Agunimon fell into one of the portals, and Cerberumon_

"While Cerberumon's having his fun, we can do battle. It'll be easy." Said Arachnomon

"Easy? You're up against two people rather than one." I said

"What she said." Said Starmon

"Oh really? Webs of Darkness!" exclaimed Arachnomon

_She shot webs at me and Starmon, and I felt as if she was trying to get inside my head. I wasn't going to let that happen! At least I could use my scepter._

"Luna Meteor!" I exclaimed as I raised the scepter into the air

_The scepter cut the threads, and caused her to lose her balance._

"Star Shot!" exclaimed Starmon

_The attack hit my scepter, and it hit Arachnomon dead on with an apparent power boost as Cerberumon emerged from a fiery tornado._

"Human children defeated us? No!" exclaimed Cerberumon

_A ring of data surrounded the two._

"Now it's time to take the Fractal Code. Starmon, do you mind?" I asked

"Not at all." Said Starmon

"Thank you." I said

_I activated the D-Tector as the symbol for the moon appeared on the screen. I scanned the data, and what used to be Arachnomon and Cerberumon were now Digi-eggs. Their data was now in the respective D-Tectors, and I saw a small spider burst into dust. We all transformed back into ourselves, and caught our breath. That was so amazing, and yet I was still wondering how in the world did I do all of that?_

"Wow, that's tiring. But what… what happened? How'd I know how to do all that stuff?" wondered Takuya

"You got me." I said

"You are Digidestined." Said the female voice

"Digi-what now?" I asked

"Digidestined. Destined for great things, but don't be frightened. The one who chose you is you." Said the female voice

"I chose myself?" wondered Takuya

"This does not make any sense. Well, at least I do know something. I don't think we'll be headed home for a while." I said

_**Done and done! Well, this took a while, but above and all, it's finally done! Please review, and until next time, I'm sakuraphoenix, saying I heart you, signing off for now. Kan dao ni!**_


	3. Flight and Power, Wingmon and Rulermon

Chapter 2: Wingmon and Rulermon, Warriors of Flight and Power

_**Hey everyone! It's me, sakuraphoenix, and I'm back with a brand new chapter! I know, I know, I have update issues, but hey, I'm working on it. Anyhow, it's disclaimer time!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon or Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_I was still shocked over what had just happened. Did Yusei, Takuya, and I really just do what I thought we just did?_

"What just happened to us?" wondered Takuya

"You mean, before or after you three turned into a Digimon?" asked Zoe

"We did what?" I asked

"Us? A Digimon?" asked Takuya

"Yes, through the process of Digivolution." Said the white Digimon

"Digi-what?" Yusei, Takuya, and I asked in unison

"It had to be something we pressed." Said Takuya

_Takuya was messing around with the D-Tector while I was trying to figure out what did what without the instruction manual, without doing anything stupid._

"Come on! Digivolution start! Operation: Turn me into a Digimon…" started Takuya

_I pushed a button when the screen lit up the same time Takuya did on his D-Tector._

"Fractal Code Render." Said the female voice from earlier

_Some kinda barcode appeared out of our D-Tectors, and well, I had no idea what was going on._

"Um, I think I broke it." Said Takuya

"I knew it! It's the Fractal Code." Said the white Digimon

_From my point of view, it looked like the land was reforming._

"There's no way this is happening." Said J.P.

"Did we do that?" I asked dumbfounded

_I still couldn't believe my eyes_

"It's the dawn of regeneration!" exclaimed the white Digimon

"No more waiting at the train station!" exclaimed the rabbit-like Digimon

"Nice going my human friends. By the way, I'm Bokomon, keeper of the book, at your service." Said Bokomon

"And I'm Neemon, keeper of my pants, also at your service you awesome humans." Said Neemon

"On behalf of the digital world accept our thanks oh humans who have restored what has been lost." Said Bokomon

"Call me Takuya." Said Takuya

"And I'm Sakura." I said

"And we still don't know why all this Fractal Code stuff is such a big deal anyway." Said Takuya

"What? You really don't know?" asked Bokomon

"Oh, he really doesn't know." Said Neemon

"Hey, why are we running?" asked J.P.

"I don't know." Said Zoe

"Behold! Before the evil Cherubimon came, our world was a beautiful place." Said Bokomon

"Flowers, trees, and butterflies." Said Neemon

"Neemon, I'm in the middle of something here." Said Bokomon

"Sorry." Said Neemon

"His power made Digimon go wild and our world started to die. The only way to bring back everything that was lost is with the fractal code." Said Bokomon

"And we made it happen." Said Takuya

"With this little device. Well, I gotta admit something, the digital world must know something about technology." I said

"Wow, I wonder if I could do it too. Our devices look the same." Said Zoe

"Maybe girls aren't meant to be Digimon." Said Takuya

"Are you asking for a thrashing or something? I just Digivolved you know!" I exclaimed

"Okay, I'm sorry!" exclaimed Takuya

"There she goes." Said Jack

"Yeah, she'll go nuts when someone brings up a subject she doesn't like." Said Crow

"Who asked you…" I started

_Crow's and Jack's D-Tectors began beeping, and some kind of map appeared._

"I'm thinking we're next in line for spirits." Said Jack

"I'll come with you. I owe you guys, remember?" I asked

"Sounds like a plan." Said Crow

"Hey, um, where's J.P. and Tommy?" asked Matt

"They must've doubled back. Matt, can you go back and look for them while Jack, Crow, and I look around for their spirits?" I asked

"Why do you have to come with us?-!" exclaimed Jack

"Because Yusei and Takuya are all the way over there, and I'm the only one around for miles that can Digivolve. For now at least. What if we run into more trouble like that Cerberumon and Arachnomon? Like it or not, you two need my help." I said

"Fine." Said Jack

"And like I said, I owe the both of you, remember?" I asked

"Yeah, yeah, let's get it over with." Said Jack

"We'll lead the way, since Sakura doesn't know where to go." Said Crow

_Matt's P.O.V._

_I was about to cross the bridge back to the station when I saw Tommy and J.P. run._

"Hey, where's the fire you guys?" I asked

_I looked back and saw an angry mob of Digimon, the egg-shaped things with rabbit ears to be precise, after them._

"On second thought, wait for me!" I exclaimed

_Looks like they were after them for some reason, but why?-!_

_Sakura's P.O.V._

"Well, as they say, 'X' marks the spot." I said

"Is that supposed to be a reference from one of your cartoons?" asked Jack

"No, it's what pirates say Jack. I swear, are you still groggy?" I asked

"Well no point in sticking around. But, we really shouldn't go into dark spooky caves." Said Crow

"Good thing I brought this." I said

_I searched through my bag a pulled out a flashlight._

"Way to go Saki!" exclaimed Crow

"Let's just get going." I said

_We were about to go in when someone appeared from behind us._

"Well, well, if it isn't bandanna head." I said

"Oh it's you from the station. Buzz off." Said the guy with the bandanna

"Look you, if I wasn't busy being a bodyguard, I'd send you packing with a good old fashioned punch." I said

"Look, we can argue now, or go find the spirits that showed up on the map." Said Crow

"Sounds good to me." Said the boy

"Whatever. Just don't get in my way." I said

"I completely agree." Said the boy

_We all walked inside the cave._

"Anyone here? Okay, I suppose not." Said the boy

_Matt's P.O.V._

_We barely managed to get away from those things. I'm not sure I wanna get close to them again!_

"Oh, come on Digivolve! Make me Digivolve now!" exclaimed Tommy

"Keep it down." Said J.P.

"Yeah, we barely lost them." I said

"I am keeping it down, but I wanna Digivolve like Takuya, Yusei, and Sakura so we can beat them!" exclaimed Tommy

"That's crazy talk. What do you think a runt like you can do, huh? Besides, Digivolving looks kinda painful, ever think about that?" asked J.P.

"I bet Digivolving isn't as painful as being eaten alive by those crazy Digimon." Said Tommy

"He's got a point." I said

_Tommy looked behind us, and had a shocked look on his face. J.P. and I did the same, and saw the creepy Digimon! They're back! We were about to run, but we got caught in a sinkhole!_

"You okay kiddo?" asked J.P.

"I… I think so." Said Tommy

"Great. Now let's scram before we become their lunch." I said

_We followed J.P. for a while, but I think we're just walking around in circles. Or maybe it's the fact that we passed Kunoichi, the card I placed under a rock, five times now._

"The wind's blowing in this direction, so if we walk this way, we should find a way out." Said J.P.

"Are you sure?" asked Tommy

"Yeah, why?" asked J.P.

"So there's no chance that we're walking around in circles?" asked Tommy

"What gave you that idea?" asked J.P.

"This cross, here." Said Tommy

"And this card." I said

"Huh? So it's a cross and a card. So what?" asked J.P.

"Well, I drew it when we started out." Said Tommy

"And I left Kunoichi here when Tommy drew that, when we started out." I said

"Wha?-!" exclaimed J.P.

"That means we're lost and we'll be stuck down here for days!" exclaimed Tommy

"That's if we're lucky. We could be down here for months." Said J.P.

_Tommy started crying again, and J.P. started looking through his pockets._

"Here, this'll make you feel better." Said J.P.

_He pulled out a bar of chocolate and broke off a piece and gave it to Tommy. So I'm guessing that's what they were after._

"Go on." Said J.P.

_He then broke off another piece and gave it to me before he got another piece and gave it to himself._

"Look on the bright side, at least we won't starve." Said J.P.

"Mm-hmm." Said Tommy

_Before we could even open our mouths, we heard something. Uh-oh, they're back!_

"Here, just take them!" J.P. exclaimed while throwing some chocolate bars

_Time to hightail it, big time!_

_Sakura's P.O.V._

_We made it to some kind of grate, and the boy pushed it._

"What's this?" asked the boy

"I don't know. Maybe the Digital World's version of a sewer." I said

"Help! Somebody!" exclaimed a male voice

"Somebody help us!" exclaimed another male voice

"I'm not a chocolate bar!" exclaimed a third male voice

_We then saw Tommy, J.P., and Matt. What did they get themselves into would be one question to ask, but I was to blame for getting Matt involved. I activated Lightsworn Saber and jumped down to help them, and then bandanna boy jumped down with a metal pipe. He's sure ranking high on the same scale Takuya claimed himself to be on earlier. Then again, he's not up against a three-headed dog. We were kicking the pint-sized Digimon down to size. I have to admit, those fencing and sword-fighting lessons I took all those years ago really paid off. Then bandanna boy and I managed to get all of them all around us, and then that's when we threw them back._

"Hey, nice fighting." I said

"You too. Tell me, you're a Psychic Duelist, aren't you?" asked the boy

"Guilty as charged." I said

_Jack and Crow just then dropped in just as two of the small Digimon fell on their heads._

"Oh yeah humans? Don't smile yet." Said two of the pint-sized Digimon

_They Digivolved into something bigger, and smellier._

"Sheesh, that thing smells worse than your socks Jack!" exclaimed Crow

"My socks don't smell!" exclaimed Jack

_I noticed that one of them had another spider marking on it. Roman's in control._

"I'll eat you up." Said the smelly Digimons

_I was about to charge in when my D-Tector was beeping with new information._

"Raremon, a sewer Digimon. If the smell of its rotting flesh doesn't knock you out, its Acid Sludge attack will." Said the female voice

"Thanks for the card stats." I said

_The boy got Tommy out of the way of the two Raremon's attacks, and man that thing's acid is strong!_

"Acid Sludge!" Both Raremon's exclaimed in unison

_The guy was running around with Tommy while I was trying to get the stupid D-Tector to work._

"Ew, it smells." Said Zoe

"Spirit, wake up. I need you." Said Takuya

_Come on, think, think! What did you do when you first spirit evolved? I… I… I wanted to protect my friends._

"Going somewhere?" asked Raremon number one

"Leave him alone!" exclaimed Crow

"And take your stink somewhere else!" exclaimed Jack

"Jack! Crow! Tommy!" I exclaimed

_I saw the symbol for 'moon' light up. Looks like it woke up._

"Execute… Spirit Evolution!" I exclaimed

_When the transformation was over, I got a better look at the outfit I was wearing. I was wearing a dark grey one-shoulder top with matching shorts. I was also wearing light grey boots with light purple stockings that had a moon symbol that I'm assuming attaches to a garter belt. I also had yellow wrist guards and royal blue tattoos._

"Lunamon!" I exclaimed

_Takuya and Yusei suited up as Starmon and Agunimon just as I did. We managed to tackle the Raremon's into the wall, and they both spat up acid._

"Now's your chance! Run!" exclaimed Agunimon

_They were spitting up acid all over the place, and faster than you can say 'let's rev it up, we were back in human state! Great, does this thing have a timer or something?-!_

"What's going on? We turned back into us." Said Yusei

_Light began to shine all over the place._

"Still here." Said the two Raremon's

"Watch out!" exclaimed Takuya

_He pushed Tommy aside, but Jack, Crow, and Bandanna boy fell in._

"Oh no!" exclaimed Takuya

"Jack!" exclaimed Yusei

"Crow!" I exclaimed

_The Raremon's blasted another Acid Sludge, and the light was over the hole. Soon all the lights converted into one spot, the hole. Suddenly, it got really bright, and I saw that all three of them had spirit evolved! If I had to guess, Crow was the spirit that was pretty much the splitting image of Blackwing- Sirocco the Dawn, Jack was the guy in armor that looked like a human form of Red Dragon Archfiend, and bandanna brain was the guy in grey armor with the scarf._

"Man, did we look that cool?" asked Takuya

"Mm-hmm! Yeah, but different." Said Tommy

"Those are the Legendary Warriors of Light, Flight, and Power. Lobomon, Wingmon, and Rulermon." Said Bokomon

"I've never seen anything more beautiful in my whole life." Said Zoe

"Me neither." Said J.P.

"You can say that again." Said Takuya

"Acid Sludge!" exclaimed the two Raremon's

"Lobo Kendo!" exclaimed Lobomon

"Feather Strike!" exclaimed Wingmon

"Forcing Judgment!" exclaimed Rulermon

_Lobomon summoned a Kendo made out of light while Wingmon shot forth a few feathers, and Rulermon had this huge battle ax made out of raw energy. All three of their attacks got through the Acid Sludge's, and the Raremon's were as good as code._

"Now you talking trash heap…" started Lobomon

_Both Lobomon and Rulermon brought out their D-Tectors._

"Prepare to be recycled." Finished Rulermon

"Fractal Code Digitize." Lobomon and Rulermon said in unison

_And that's all she wrote for the Raremon's. Just then, I saw another spider burst after the Fractal Code that Jack absorbed into his D-Tector was well, sent._

"Molto bravissimo!" exclaimed Zoe

_All three of them were surrounded by data streams, and soon reverted back to themselves. We ran over to them to make sure they were okay._

"Hey, you okay?" asked Takuya

"Let us help you up." I said

"Don't touch me." Growled the boy

"Whoa! Sorrrry!" I exclaimed

"I don't need your help, or anyone else's. But I guess I should thank you for saving me. I always repay my debts." Said the boy

"We'd didn't do it so you'd owe us you know." Said Takuya

"My name's Koji Minamoto. And you three are? So are you gonna tell me? I can't repay you if I don't know your name." said Koji

"I'm Takuya Kanbara." Said Takuya

"Sakura Phoenix." I said

"Yusei Fudo." Said Yusei

"Takuya, Sakura, and Yusei, huh? See ya." Said Koji

"What's his deal?" asked J.P.

"Come on guys, let's get out of here. This place smells like dead fish." Said Zoe

"What'd you expect? Those were sewer Digimon." I said

_So, three more spirits down, and who knows how many more to go._

_**Done and done! Whew, this took me a while, but above and all, I'm finally done! Please review and until next time, I'm sakuraphoenix, saying I heart you, signing off for now. Kan dao ni!**_


	4. Spiritmon and Fairymon, Light My Fire

Chapter 3: Spiritmon and Fairymon, Light My Fire

_**Hey everyone! It's me sakuraphoenix, and I'm back with a new chapter! I know it's been a while, but hey, I've been busy as heck. Before I go onto the disclaimer, I'm gonna clear something up about the title. No, it's not another version of Kazemon, even though her Japanese Dub name is Fairymon. It's a completely different Digimon. Now for the disclaimer**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's or Digimon**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_We were back at the train station_

"If you really wanna go home, all you have to do is hop on here." Said Neemon

"It's that easy?" asked J.P.

"Neemon, a word please?" asked Bokomon

_He dragged Neemon by his pants, and I could barely heard what Bokomon was saying between Neemon's ow's here and there._

"I'm taking that bad boy home, huh? How about it guys? You don't really wanna stay here, do ya? Fine! You dweebs enjoy your little Digital Freak Show. Come on Tommy, let's blow this stupid pop stand." Said J.P.

_He walked across the tracks to get to the train._

"Aren't you going with him?" asked Zoe

"I've decided, I wanna stay here with you." Said Tommy

"I thought you wanted to go home." Said Zoe

"Not anymore." Said Tommy

"Go with J.P. It's dangerous here Tommy, besides, the third grade is a formative year." Said Takuya

"No." said Tommy

"Go home. Hurry up now. Take care of him J.P." said Takuya

_Looks like they're going to leave._

"How about you, huh?" asked Takuya

"I have a name." said Zoe

"Okay Zoe, are you leaving?" asked Takuya

"Why? Would you miss me?" asked Zoe

"I won't be responsible for your safety you know." Said Takuya

"Good one Romeo, I'll be fine." Said Zoe

"This oughta be fun." Said Takuya

"You know, you two are acting like a couple of children." I said

"Hey! We're both in the sixth grade!" exclaimed Takuya

"Then that makes me the responsible one around here." I said

"Oh yeah? For a Junior High student, you sure are bossy!" exclaimed Takuya

"For your information, I happen to be a High School Graduate." I said

"High School Graduate?-!" exclaimed Takuya

"Yep." I said

_The Trailmon blew its whistle, and then went on its way._

"Arrivederci!" exclaimed Neemon

"Nice pronunciation." We all said in unison

"Thank you." Said Neemon

_As the Trailmon moved out of view, J.P. and Tommy appeared behind us._

"Hey, what are you doing here?-!" exclaimed Takuya

"To be honest, I have absolutely no idea." Said J.P.

"Me neither." Said Tommy

"Well, I'm not gonna be responsible for your safety. You're on your own." Said Zoe

"Now look who's talking." I muttered

_Takuya and Zoe then began arguing again. Sheesh, they're like a married couple. Soon, we all started walking again._

"Uh, I hope you plan on helping us Mr. Takuya, Miss Sakura, Mr. Yusei, Mr. Jack, and Mr. Crow. You five carry with you the spirits of Agunimon, Lunamon, Starmon, Rulermon, and Wingmon, five of the Twenty Legendary Warriors. You five can defeat the Digimon turned evil by Cherubimon. Only you have the power to save us! You must help us repair the parts of the Digital World that have been destroyed!" exclaimed Bokomon

"Think you need to calm down buddy." Said Takuya

"What he said pal." Said Jack

"My name's Bokomon and I'm not your 'buddy' or 'pal'. I don't think you understand the severity of the situation here! Sorry, didn't mean to yell, but we need the date from the Fractal Code! It's the only way to rebuild the Digital World! Please, help us get the Fractal Code back. Save our world before it's too late, will you?" asked Bokomon

"Dude, don't get on your knees and beg like that. It makes you look pathetic. And besides, you didn't need to ask. I was going to help anyway. As much as I want to go home, you Digimon need help." I said

"Oh thank you Miss Sakura. And what about you four?" asked Bokomon

_Yusei gave a thumbs-up while Jack, Crow, and Takuya looked like they didn't care, period._

"Neemon, don't just stand there like a cheap TV antenna! I need your help! Say something!" exclaimed Bokomon

"Something." Said Neemon

"Are you really that dense or do you just do that to annoy me?" asked Bokomon

_He pulled Neemon's pants again, and then our D-Tector's went nuts again!_

"Attention. Go to the Forest Terminal immediately." Said a female voice

"What's a Forest Terminal?" Takuya, Jack, Yusei, Crow, and I wondered

"What is a Forest Terminal?" Everyone else minus Neemon and Bokomon wondered out loud

"How are we supposed to find it?" asked Takuya

_Then the screen turned blank. Guess we need to find answers the old fashioned way._

"Hey! Hey, answer me!" exclaimed Takuya

"Answer us you mean!" exclaimed Crow

"The Forest Terminal is a station located deep within the realm of the forest kingdom. Oh, we just follow the tracks, and they'll take us right to it." Said Bokomon

"How far do we have to follow them?" asked Neemon

"Well, let's see. It says… it says… all the way." Said Bokomon

"You're full of useless information, aren't you?" asked Takuya

"I'd use my psychic powers to create wings for everyone, but I just don't have that kind of stamina. Sorry guys." I said

"Yeah, I don't think I could help out either. Guess we're walking." Said Akiza

_As we walked, I couldn't help but worry about Dawn. If the Dark Signers truly are back, then that means that she probably fell to them again. But Roman and Goodwin can't be back, I mean they traveled to the afterlife. Suddenly, we all arrived at this huge canyon, and the bridge was out, big time. No way across now._

"Ugh, this is a fine mess." Said Bokomon

"So what now?" asked Zoe

"Check it out guys. That trail leads to the bottom." Said J.P.

"Looks like a village down there. Maybe they can help us." Said Takuya

_We all ran down, well almost all of us ran down. I was hugging the wall. I didn't want to slip and fall. That would just ruin my day, big time._

"That's weird. I could've sworn those lights were coming from here." Said J.P.

"Looked like that to me." Said Zoe

"You can say that again." I said

"Says the person who wears contact lenses over glasses." Said Jack

"Hey! I do not want to look like a dork!" I exclaimed

"Takuya…" Tommy trailed off

_We all looked where Tommy was looking at and saw two circles. Each of the circles had some kind of symbols inside of them._

"What is that?" asked Takuya

"Kinda pretty." Said Akiza

"Pretty? Pretty she says. These are the marks of the twenty Legendary Warriors." Said Bokomon

"The Twenty Legendary Warriors?" We all asked in unison

"Hmm… I've never heard of them." Said Neemon

"Are you serious? The Legend of the Twenty Warriors is the first thing we learned in Digital World history." Said Bokomon

"I must've been sick that day, but they sure are pretty." Said Neemon

"UGH! In ancient times, there were terrible wars between humanoid Digimon and Beast Digimon for control of the Digital World. One day an angel Digimon called Lucimon appeared. He taught them how to resolve their differences and live in peace, and the fighting stopped. Lucimon was a wise, kind ruler, but the peace in the Digital World was short-lived. Lucimon, obsessed with his power began to torment the peace loving Digimon, until they could take no more. It was then that ten brave warriors rose up against him, but even they weren't enough to stop him. Suddenly, a magnificent red dragon appeared in the sky, and ten more warriors followed. After a fierce battle, they defeated Lucimon, restoring the peace. The legend says that one day the spirits of these ancient warriors will rise again in times of trouble." Said Bokomon

"Read it to me again." Said Neemon

"Mm… no." Bokomon said as he put his book away

"So the Crimson Dragon has some kind of influence here in the Digital World too?" asked Luna

"Whoa." Akiza, Jack, Crow, Yusei, Matt, Leo, Luna, and I said in unison

"I know that symbol." Said Tommy

_He was pointing to the one that strangely looked a lot like the Chinese character for fire._

"It's the same one we saw when Takuya Spirit Evolved into Agunimon." Said Zoe

"And that mark next to it was the one on Koji's shoulder when he turned into Lobomon." Said Tommy

"That one on the top looks like the one that was tattooed on Sakura's back when she turned into Lunamon." Said Leo

"And the one next to it was the one on Yusei's arm when he transformed into Starmon." Said Akiza

"The next two marks were on Crow and Jack. Crow's was on his forehead while Jack's was on his forearm." Said Luna

"I wonder if I'll be next. Oh, I hope my Digimon's cute." Said Zoe

"I'm gonna be like the biggest, scariest Digimon ever!" exclaimed Tommy

"Not likely shorty, I mean there's no way we'll all get to be Digimon." Said J.P.

"Hate to break up this interesting conversation, but we got company." I said

_A bunch of candlestick-like Digimon to be exact!_

"Why have you humans come to our village? You are not welcome here." Said the oldest of the Digimon

"We're on our way to the Forest Terminal. Sorry to disturb you, we're just passing through." Said Takuya

"You're melting my heart." Said the elder

"Ooh, that's a no-no." The entire candle Digimon population said

"You mean to steal the ancient artifact from us, don't you? Well you won't get away with it!" exclaimed the elder

"He's right, the humans must be punished." Said one of the candle Digimon

"Hey boss, you want us to wax them for ya?" asked a second candle Digimon

"Wait! Stop, let me explain. These humans have come to help us save the Digital World, not steal some artifact!" exclaimed Bokomon

"Newsflash snowy, we didn't know about the artifact in the first place." I said

"You're not helping. This may be hard to believe, but somehow these four boys and this girl have been infused with the spirits of five of the Twenty Legendary Warriors, Agunimon, Lunamon, Starmon, Wingmon, and Rulermon." Said Bokomon

"Did you say 'Agunimon, Lunamon, Starmon, Wingmon, and Rulermon'? Impossible." Said the elder

"That's a hot one." Said a third candle Digimon

"What if it really is him?" asked a fourth Digimon

"They're pulling our wicks." Said a fifth Digimon

_Looks like the Digimon were debating with each other. Well, sounds more like bickering._

"Well, isn't this interesting." Said the elder

_The elder and the other two that were with him began debating as well._

"Please forgive our rude behavior my dear young friends. We are the Candlemon tribe. It is our sacred duty to protect the ancient artifact. So, which of you inherited the spirits of a Legendary Warrior?" asked the Candlemon elder

"It was these five, Takuya, Yusei, Jack, Crow, and Sakura." Said Bokomon

"Ah, well you certainly have brave faces young men and woman. On behalf of all the Candlemon tribe, I bid you all welcome. Please, be our guests." Said the Candlemon elder

"Something doesn't seem quite right." Said Takuya

"You can say that again." I said

"Come along now. Don't dawdle." Said the Candlemon elder

_We followed the Candlemon elder to where a bunch of other Candlemon were dancing around two giant candles, each having the symbols that we saw earlier._

"Looks like a giant birthday party." Said Takuya

"It's for you my friends, a welcome ceremony. Enjoy! Come closer, feel the warmth of the flame." Said the Candlemon elder

_The other Candlemon then threw some kind of gigantic clover into the flames and began fanning the smoke._

"Ugh, look at this, its sleeping clover." Said Bokomon

"It's nappy time anyway." Said Neemon

_So this was some kind of trap. Gotta stay awake._

"I can't keep my eyes open." Said Zoe

"Yeah." Said J.P.

"Night." Said Tommy

_Those three were off to snooze land. Not good._

"So you five have claimed the spirits of Agunimon, Starmon, Lunamon, Wingmon, and Rulermon, have you? Ha! We'll soon shed the light on this! Let's turn up the heat on these artifact snatchers! Get them Candlemon!" exclaimed the Candlemon elder

"Yeah." Said all of the Candlemon

"Hey, we can't stay here. Come on." Said Takuya

"Look, it's a river." Said Yusei

_Now the Candlemon were attacking us!_

"Dive in!" I exclaimed

_Now I was wide awake. Great job Sakura._

"That was a great idea." Said Takuya

"Blech!" exclaimed J.P.

"I'll never complain about my alarm clock again!" exclaimed Zoe

"Yeah, nice way to wake up. Did we really have to jump into the river?" asked J.P.

"Takuya said we had to dive in, or we were gonna burn up." Said Tommy

"Oh yeah?" asked Jack

"Oh, did we disturb your beauty sleep Jackie?" I asked

"We'll be safe as long as we stay here. I'll bet fire Digimon like Candlemon can't get near the water." Said Akiza

"Guess again human!" exclaimed another Candlemon

"Lava Loogie!" both Candlemon's exclaimed in unison

"Go under!" exclaimed Takuya

_That was a close call._

"Where'd they go?" asked one Candlemon

"I don't know. They just disappeared." Said another Candlemon

"Well they gotta come up sometime, and when they do they're…" started a third Candlemon

"We'll distract them, and on our signal, you guys make a break for it." Said Takuya

"Some plan." Said Zoe

"Hang on a minute Mr. President, I don't remember electing you leader of this stupid club. Right?" asked J.P.

"Yeah, that's right. We're all in this together, so any decision we make, we make as a team, okay?" asked Zoe

"I really wanna help, but I'm too slow. You guys should just go on without me." Said Tommy

"That's not an option. If Takuya, Jack, Crow, Sakura, and I Spirit Evolve to Agunimon, Rulermon, Wingmon, Lunamon, and Starmon, we can snuff out the Candlemon." Said Yusei

"Alright Spirit Boy, better read your Digimon Instruction Manual before you try something dumb like that again." Said J.P.

"He's right. You five should try to fight alone, you aren't very good at it yet." Said Zoe

"Here they come! Duck!" exclaimed Crow

_Back in the water we go._

"Thanks for the vote of confidence." Said Takuya

"Listen, you guys need to get Tommy, Leo, and Luna out of here. We'll be okay. I promise." I said

_And suddenly we were running again._

"Come on, help us out here!" exclaimed Takuya

_The Candlemon managed to get Takuya and Jack off guard._

"Oh no!" exclaimed Takuya

"Our D-Tectors!" exclaimed Jack

_Crow, Yusei, and I stood our ground while Jack and Takuya got their D-Tectors._

"Spirit Evolution time!" exclaimed Takuya

_Our D-Tectors began to glow as the ring of data appeared around our hands._

"Execute… Spirit Evolution!" Crow, Yusei, Jack, Takuya, and I exclaimed in unison

"Agunimon!" exclaimed Takuya

"Wingmon!" exclaimed Crow

"Rulermon!" exclaimed Jack

"Starmon!" exclaimed Yusei

"Lunamon!" I exclaimed

"Well I'll be dips, the brats really are Agunimon, Wingmon, Rulermon, Starmon, and Lunamon." Said the Candlemon elder

"Lava Loogie!" exclaimed the two Candlemon who were chasing us

"I summon the Pyro Tornado!" exclaimed Takuya

_It hit them, but their flames only got stronger._

"Star Shot!" exclaimed Yusei

_That only got them angrier._

"Paraffin Paralyzer!" exclaimed one of the Candlemon

_They were shooting wax at us, and boy was it hot!_

"That stuff hurts." Said Takuya

_And burns! Were they trying to make wax sculptures out of us?-!_

"I can't… move a muscle." I said

"Hang on Takuya, we're coming!" exclaimed Tommy

"Yusei!" Leo and Luna exclaimed in unison

_They were using Tommy's hat and some bowl-shaped rocks to throw water at the Candlemon!_

"Lights out ya meanies!" exclaimed Tommy

"Pick on someone your own size!" exclaimed Leo

"We won't just be little kids in the way ever again!" exclaimed Tommy

"That's why we're going to help in every possible way!" exclaimed Luna

_Suddenly, three spirits appeared, and froze the river solid. I have a good feeling that they belong to Leo, Luna, and Tommy._

"Spirit, come to me." Said Tommy

"What he said." Said Leo

"Leo." Scolded Luna

"What?" asked Leo

"It is time." Said the female voice

"Execute… Spirit Evolution!" Tommy, Leo, and Luna exclaimed in unison

_When they finished Spirit Evolving, Tommy looked like a polar bear cub on skis, while Luna looked like a small, but cute version of Ancient Fairy Dragon, and Leo looked like a knight version of Luna's spirit._

"Kumamon!" exclaimed Tommy

"Fairymon!" exclaimed Luna

"Spiritmon!" exclaimed Leo

"What in blazes." Said the Candlemon elder

"Ah! It is! It's Kumamon, Fairymon, and Spiritmon, the Legendary Warriors of Ice, Spirit, and Affection." Said Bokomon

_Guess love is a powerful force._

"Time to teach you bullies a lesson. Crystal Freeze!" exclaimed Tommy

_And put one of the Candlemon's on ice, literally._

"Hey there teddy bear, you wanna playmate?" asked the second Candlemon

_The Candlemon then turned into another Digimon! Why am I not surprised?_

"Wizardmon. This mysterious champion-level Digimon can make you disappear with his Electro Squall and Magical Game attacks." Said Bokomon

"Well, we'll see about that. Quintessence Arrow!" exclaimed Luna

"Crystal Freeze!" exclaimed Tommy

"Take off teddy and fairy!" exclaimed Wizardmon

"Kumamon!" exclaimed Takuya

"Fairymon!" exclaimed Leo

"Ha-ha, looks like the great Agunimon, Lunamon, Starmon, Rulermon, and Wingmon have a little problem with waxy buildup. How about a little magical game? Ta-ta." Said Wizardmon

_At least we got out of the wax!_

"That was weird." Said Tommy

"Up here! I know, let's play catch!" exclaimed Wizardmon

_I threw my scepter and used it as a lightning rod. Ha! Can't touch us now!_

"Not bad Legendary Warrior, but I've got plenty up my sleeve! Too bad you're going to lose, no matter which Wizardmon you choose!" exclaimed Wizardmon

"Whoa! Talk about a multiplier!" exclaimed Crow

"Agunimon, Wingmon, Starmon, Rulermon, and Lunamon, don't you see? All these Wizardmon are me. We all look real because we are. Just try to run, you won't get far." Said Wizardmon

"This is just a game." Said Jack

"Yeah, only one is real and we're gonna find it." Said Takuya

"Every warrior must fall, and your time is up! Electro Squall!" exclaimed Wizardmon

_We all jumped into the air, and saw that only one cast a shadow._

"Agunimon! Lunamon! Starmon! Rulermon! Wingmon! Look down here! Only one of them has a shadow!" exclaimed Leo

"Thanks. Game over!" exclaimed Takuya

_He sure gave Wizardmon a roundhouse kick. Soon, the fractal code appeared._

"I never did believe in magic. Here's a trick for ya. Fractal Code, Digitize!" exclaimed Takuya

_Bye-bye Wizardmon, hello an exhausted Candlemon._

"Yay! Molto bene!" exclaimed Zoe

"Yeah! Molt… what she said!" exclaimed J.P.

_Yusei, Takuya, and I were helping up Tommy, Leo, and Luna_

"Thanks Agunimon." Said Tommy

"No, thank you. You're one brave little bear." Said Takuya

"And thanks Starmon, Lunamon." Said Luna

"No, we should be thanking you and Spiritmon. We couldn't have done it without your help." I said

_We then reverted back into our human selves._

"You have indeed proven yourselves worthy of carrying the spirits of the Legendary Warriors my young human friends. Takuya, Yusei, Jack, Crow, Sakura, and little Tommy, Leo, and Luna, you eight have truly honored the great names of Agunimon, Starmon, Rulermon, Wingmon, Lunamon, Kumamon, Spiritmon, and Fairymon. I salute you. I'm afraid I owe you all an apology. The truth is we thought you might possess the spirits of the Legendary Warriors, but we still had to make sure. I'm sorry we didn't trust you." Said the Candlemon elder

"So then all of this has been a test?" asked Tommy

"This makes math look easy." Said Leo

"Leo!" scolded Luna

"What?" asked Leo

"That pretty much stinks. You're lucky we don't pinch your lights out for that." Said Takuya

"I'm so sorry. You have every right to be angry." Said the Candlemon elder

"Fractal Code Render." Said the female voice

_Looks like the Fractal Code Takuya got restored the bridge!_

"Wizardmon had the code!" exclaimed Bokomon

"Wizardmon held within him the Fractal Code for the bridge, which protected our village from evil Digimon. Young Takuya, Yusei, Jack, Crow, and Sakura, for many years, no one has crossed this canyon, but you have my official permission to use this bridge. Follow the tracks and they will lead you to the Forest Terminal, but it is a perilous journey." Said the Candlemon elder

"Uh, maybe we should think about this guys. There's still time to go home." Said J.P.

"You're just jealous because Tommy, Leo, and Luna found their inner Digimon and you haven't yet." Said Zoe

"Why would I even care about that? Shorty's can have it. It's just that being here is like working." Said J.P.

"You sounded like Jack just now." I said

"Take that back!" exclaimed Jack

"Oh no! He's mad! Run!" I exclaimed

"We all know how you feel about that J.P., and now we know how Jack feels!" exclaimed Takuya

"Very funny." Said J.P.

_A Trailmon then showed up, and was crossing the bridge._

"Hey, somebody else is crossing the bridge." Said Takuya

_I wonder, is that Koji kid going to the Forest Terminal too?_

_**Done and done! Wow, this really took a while to finish, but I'm glad it's done! Please review, and until next time, I'm sakuraphoenix, saying I heart you, signing off for now. Kan dao ni!**_


	5. Fleurmon Kicks It

Chapter 4: Fleurmon Kicks It

_**Hey everyone! It's me, sakuraphoenix, and I'm back with a new chapter! I know that it's been a while, but I've been busy with school being back in session and all that good stuff. Yeah, it's hard being a high school student. Anyhow, disclaimer time.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon or Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_We were walking along the tracks to get to the Forest Terminal. Nothing yet._

"So guys, are we there yet?" asked J.P.

"Let's see, what's wrong with this picture? Desert-looking wasteland, Forest Terminal. I'd say no." said Takuya

"Aw, I'm tired. Let's take a rest." Said Tommy

"But there's scenic view just ahead! You know J.P. if you hadn't fed chocolate to that Trailmon, we'd be riding in Air Conditioned comfort right now." Said Takuya

"So he made a mistake! What are you gonna do? Take away his bowling shoes?" asked Zoe

_I then heard a whistle. Looks like we get our rest after all._

"Hey! Hey! It's a Trailmon! Hey!" exclaimed Takuya

"Finally." I said

"Hey Trailmon, what's up? Can you take us to the Forest Terminal?" asked Takuya

"Oh, I overate at my last stop, besides I'm a freight train. No riders, no exceptions." Said the pink Trailmon

"Trailmon, I am as light as bubble wrap. Andiamo." Said Zoe

"Just think of us all as cargo." Said Takuya

_The Trailmon started laughing? What's so funny?_

"Your little fingers are tickling me something awful. Too much! I'd like to bend the rules, but I'm just too ticklish! Sorry kids, keep on this track! You'll get there!" exclaimed Trailmon

"So much for getting there soon." Said Takuya

"Come back here! Trailmon!" exclaimed Zoe

_At least there was shade. Now we're at a fork in the road._

"The track splits here. Now which way do we go? Left or right? Right or left? Up or down? On or off? Fast or slow, time to make a decision. Ugh, I made myself sick." Said Bokomon

"This way." Said Takuya

"That way." Said Zoe

"You're wrong!" exclaimed Takuya

"Why? Just because I disagree with you? Don't you think the Forest Terminal just might be surrounded by trees?-!" exclaimed Zoe

"Trailmon said 'stay on this track, and your way curves left! You think you know everything!" exclaimed Takuya

"Well, I'm right!" exclaimed Zoe

"So you wanna go right?" asked Takuya

"No! I'm going the way that makes sense!" exclaimed Zoe

"Okay, break it up! If you two are going to act like schoolchildren, oh wait, I forgot, you are, anyway, I'll treat you like that! Takuya, you go right, Zoe, you go left! Whoever wants to follow them can feel free to do so. Don't think I'm gonna be the responsible one 24/7!" I exclaimed

"Fine." Said Zoe

"Later." Takuya said while walking away

"Wait up Takuya!" exclaimed Tommy

"Someone's gotta make sure they're safe." Said Crow

"You can say that again." Said Yusei

"Yusei! Wait up!" exclaimed Leo

"Leo!" exclaimed Luna

"Great, more walking." Said Jack

"Hey! We should stick together!" exclaimed J.P.

_Jack was walking with the majority group while I guess we're with the minority group, which included me, Zoe, J.P., Akiza, and Matt._

"I can't believe that the others went the other way, I mean it's pretty obvious this is the right way, I hope. He can be a real jerk sometimes." Said J.P.

"You got that right." Said Zoe

"It's like I'm the beef and he's the jerky." Said J.P.

"You think she's listening?" asked Bokomon

"Nope." Said Neemon

"Hold up Z!" exclaimed J.P.

"Nicknames. He likes her." I said

"Yep." Said Matt

"It's kinda obvious." Said Akiza

_We followed them to another station, and boy did it have a big hill and some gigantic plants._

"That is one humongous tree." Said Zoe

"So then this must be the Forest Terminal, right?" asked Matt

"This is Breezy Village." Said Bokomon

"It's called the what now?" asked Akiza

"Welcome tourists." Said a male voice

_We all turned around to see anti-social Koji Minamoto. Sheesh, him again?_

"So this isn't it." Said Koji

"You're right. It's not." Said Bokomon

"Hey Koji, what's up?" asked Zoe

_He just jumped down to the tracks._

"Uh, where are you goin'?" asked Zoe

"Where I go is my own business. Thanks for asking." Said Koji

"Oh, you're so anti-social!" exclaimed Zoe

"He reminds me of white chocolate. It may look good, but no taste." Said J.P.

"He reminds me of Jack. That's a scary thought." I said

"Yeah, Jack having a 'mini-me' is scary." Said Matt

"This isn't quite right. Breezy Village is known for its spectacular view of lush forest, greenery, but there's not much to see." Said Bokomon

"Spectacular view? Of what? A dump?" asked J.P.

_Akiza and Zoe began going on ahead without us._

"Let's check it out Z." said J.P.

_J.P.'s and Matt's D-Tectors then began going nuts. Is there a spirit nearby?_

"Our D-Tectors are doing something. Maybe our spirits are somewhere close by!" exclaimed J.P.

"Let's worry about Akiza and Zoe first." I said

"Good call." Said Matt

_We ran inside the tree, and J.P. just couldn't resist calling for Zoe. Sheesh, do it on the ground next time._

"Zoe! Our D-Tectors are flashing!" exclaimed J.P.

_Zoe and Akiza then slipped and began sliding down the tree. From my vantage point, they landed on some flower Digimon. We managed to get downside, and the Digimon introduced themselves as Floramon. I guess they're the inhabitants of Breezy Village. They invited us to enter inside one of the buildings to have lunch. That's really thoughtful of them._

"How thoughtful of you to invite us for lunch." Said Akiza

"Yeah, thanks." Said Matt

"Mmm… I wouldn't mind a bowl or ten." Said J.P.

_I tried some of the soup, and I have to say, it was pretty good._

"Molto bono! Yum!" exclaimed Zoe

"Melted what?" asked J.P.

"Molto bono is Italian for 'delicious'. This soup's great!" exclaimed Zoe

_The Floramon cheered at Zoe's compliment._

"I must know, what do you call this soup?" asked Zoe

"Flan soup a la Floramon. It's all in the way it's prepared." Said one of the Floramon

"Allow us to demonstrate how we do it." Said another Floramon

_They produced some kind of pear._

"To make it, you use your head and ripe flan fruit." Said the first Floramon

"Oh?" wondered Akiza

"Uh, use your head?" asked Matt

_The Floramon opened their heads and dropped the fruit into it. Yikes._

"Two, three, four." Said the first Floramon

"When you take a little flan fruit, and you mix it in your skull, you make the most delicious soup. The flavor's never dull. We shake our heads both up and down and sing this song quite truthful. A little bit of us resides in every yummy spoonful!" All of the Floramon sang

"And… it's ready. Enjoy." Said the first Floramon

_She tilted her head into Zoe's bowl. Now that's just gross._

"There, it's fresh. Eat up." Said the first Floramon

_Matt, Zoe, Akiza, Matt, and I politely refused, but J.P. was another story._

"Delicious." Said Bokomon

"It's brain food." Said another Floramon

_After that, well, to aptly put it, a delicious, yet strange lunch, Akiza, Zoe, and I walked outside to breathe some fresh air._

"Thanks, that was great. Mm, the breeze feels so good." Said Zoe

"Thanks to our special mung tree. The winds filter through the mung tree's many branches, cooling all of Breezy Village." Said Floramon

"Wow. This wind feels like something out of a vacation paradise. So, do a lot of visitors come here?" asked Akiza

"Not like before. No one comes to visit our village now. So many trains filled with happy travelers made stops here in the past. Our village was a shady green hamlet. Many visitors came to relax in our lush landscape. Blooming bushes and pretty plants were spread out all over the station. Our village was a perfect park that everyone wanted to see." Said Floramon

"Well, the mung tree still looks good." I said

"Thanks for your kindness, but we know this place looks like a dried up dump." Said Floramon

"Now we're lucky if we see one train come through here a month." Said another Floramon

"Maybe you should put in a video arcade." Said J.P.

"Or at least try to get the village back in the shape it was." Said Matt

"You and your friends are the first tourists we've had here in four months." Said the first Floramon

"We oblige you. We're indebted to you for your kindness." Said the second Floramon

"Indebted? Does that mean you're gonna charge us?" asked J.P.

"No, no, no. It means we thank you." Said the first Floramon

"If you've enjoyed your stay here, spread the word that our village is fun to visit." Said the second Floramon

"You bet." Said Zoe

"Yeah, your soup's great, even if it's different." Said Akiza

"With your help, we might just see the return of trains, visitors, and happiness to our Breezy Village." Said the second Floramon

"That'd be nice, except even if we did tell everyone we met about your village, you need to give this place some TLC. Try planting new flowers." I said

"We tried that but we have a problem. We're just not strong enough to dig in this hard soil, are we?" asked the second Floramon

"No, and to replant takes a lot of strength." Said the first Floramon

"Well we can help." Said Zoe

"Yeah, we know these two strong guys." I said

_The Floramon were confused, until we looked at J.P. and Matt. Sorry dude, but they need all the help they can get. The Floramon walked over to Matt and J.P. and pulled them by the arms._

"Hey, what are you doing?-!" exclaimed J.P.

"You two have arms like tree trunks. You two will be good diggers." Said the first Floramon

"Me? No way!" exclaimed J.P.

"Well, I'd be happy to help." Said Matt

"That's the spirit Matt!" I exclaimed

"You know what impresses me, strong guys who help out without even being asked." Said Zoe

"That's me. Ha, why I've got an eyebrow that can clean and jerk 250." Said J.P.

_Show up, but at least we can help out the Floramon._

"I should call you miracle worker. It's a miracle when you work. Onward…" started Bokomon

_Out of the corner of my eye, I saw him getting buried under dirt._

"There we go." Said Akiza

"If we keep working, this place will look fantastic in no time." Said Zoe

_The Floramon just looked sad._

"What's wrong?" I asked

"The Mushroommon will wreck it." Said the second Floramon

"Mushroommon?" wondered Akiza

_Three figures jumped in the sky, and they looked like purple mushrooms._

"Nice try. Bye-bye." Said three mushroom-like Digimon

_They threw mushroom-shaped bombs at us, which caused a bright light to shine. I had to shield my eyes from the light. Man, was it bright. When the smoke and light cleared and faded away, we saw the Digimon that caused it._

"We are…" started mushroom number one

"The Mushroommon…" started the second Mushroommon

"Brothers, yeah." Said the third Mushroommon

"Not again!" exclaimed all the Floramon

"We thought you understood…" started Mushroommon number one

"Planting trees and flowers…" started Mushroommon number two

"Is a big waste of time." Said Mushroommon number three

"Please don't wreck all our plants!" exclaimed one of the Floramon

_They jumped into the air again._

"Giggle Grenade!" exclaimed all three of the Mushroommon

_Some spores filled the air and the Floramon just started laughing for no reason. Did I miss a joke or something?_

"What's so funny?" asked Zoe

"I don't know, but I don't think it's good." Said Akiza

"If you two were Floramon's, you'd be laughing too. Our Giggle Grenades keep them in a good mood." Said Mushroommon number one

"They get so tired from busting a gut, they can barely move, let alone plant stuff." Said Mushroommon number two

"What did we ever do to you to deserve all this meanness? We used to greet the visitors at the station together, remember?" asked one of the Floramon

"She's right. You brothers, you're a real fun guy." Said another Floramon

"You Floramon were always more popular with the tourists. They all like you better." Said Mushroommon number one

"No matter how hard we tried to please those lookie-lous, they thought you flower girls were cuter and nicer than us spore guys!" exclaimed the second Mushroommon

"That's not true. They liked you guys too." Said the first Floramon

"And your Mushroom Mousse was so popular with the tourists. They liked it better than our soup." Said the second Floramon

"Enough! Mushroom Mash!" exclaimed the first Mushroommon

_We all had to run in order to avoid getting hit with a Mushroom Mash, and I didn't want to know what it felt like._

"They're toasting this place like an English Muffin!" exclaimed J.P.

"It's over! We've had it with your flower power!" exclaimed the first Mushroommon

"And we're gonna…" started the second Mushroommon

"Totally flatten Breezy Village." Said the third Mushroommon

"Hold it!" Zoe and Akiza exclaimed in unison as they walked up to the Mushroommon

"You just stand aside girlies!" exclaimed the first Mushroommon

_Akiza and Zoe slapped them across the face on both cheeks! Ouch, that had to hurt._

"Hey now, that's my brother. Why'd you two slap him?" asked the second Mushroommon

"You need to learn how to get along!" exclaimed Akiza

"Uh-oh." I said

"Uh-oh's right. If Aki gets too worked up, this whole place could become a wasteland." Said Matt

"Huh?" wondered all three Mushroommon

"Just because you feel like you're getting the short end of the stick, that doesn't give you the right to just go around destroying things. Try solving things peacefully." Said Zoe

"Yeah, now listen up! You toadstool heads can't just go barging in there with your purple mushroom caps 'coz they're just plain ugly! Right?" asked J.P.

"Newsflash, you insulted them." I said

"Yeah, that's pretty rude and totally wrong." Said Matt

_J.P. looked at the Mushroommon, and boy, were they angry!_

"You shouldn't have said that. You're gonna get it." Said the first Mushroommon

_The Mushroommon started attacking J.P. and I activated my duel disk while trying to shield J.P. from the attacks. But some of their grenades caught me off guard._

"J.P.!" exclaimed Zoe

"Sakura!" exclaimed Akiza

_Two bright lights came from the tree. They're spirits!_

"Yeah, my spirit. Spirit Evolution!" exclaimed J.P.

_And my gut tells me they're not for him, and I was right. They're for Akiza and Zoe!_

"It is time." Said a female voice

_A stream of data formed around Zoe's and Akiza's hands._

"Execute… Spirit Evolution!" Zoe and Akiza exclaimed in unison

_When they finished spirit evolving, Zoe looked like a sort of humanoid butterfly with a very revealing outfit and purple hair. Akiza was wearing a pink outfit that seemed to be made from rose petals with a gold belt and detached sleeves with a bell-like opening. She also wore a silver necklace with a ruby embedded in it with long rose red hair._

"Kazemon!" exclaimed Zoe

"Fleurmon!" exclaimed Akiza

"Zoe and Akiza evolved instead of me." Said J.P.

"There's always the next one." I said

"Wow, she's a big butterfly, and she's a big flower." Said Neemon

"They're not a butterfly or a flower; they're two of the Legendary Warriors! They have bonded with the ancient spirits of the wind and plants. They're Kazemon and Fleurmon!" exclaimed Bokomon

"Evil creatures, be purified by the wind!" exclaimed Zoe

"And let the seeds of purity plant themselves in your hearts." Said Akiza

"Nice try butterfly and flower." Said the first Mushroommon

"Bye-bye." All three Mushroommon said in unison

"Hurricane Wave!" exclaimed Kazemon

_And the bombs fell to the ground nowhere near Zoe or Akiza._

"You pesky insect." Said the first Mushroommon

_They threw three more bombs when some petals flew in the air._

"Petal Storm!" exclaimed Akiza

_The bombs dropped harmlessly to the ground while Zoe prepared for another attack._

"Tempest Twist!" exclaimed Zoe

_And the first place trophy for hand-to-hand combat goes to Kazemon A.K.A. Zoe._

"They're pretty good with vegetables." Said Bokomon

"And that could've been us! Right Matt?" asked J.P.

"Uh, yeah." Said Matt

"So?" asked the first Mushroommon

"We're not through yet!" exclaimed the second Mushroommon

"Revenge time!" exclaimed the third Mushroommon

_They then evolved into this walking tree! Oh come on! What is it with plants today?-!_

"That's Woodmon. A plant Digimon whose Branch Bash attack is one of tremendous strength and his bark is like armor." Said Bokomon

"Not like we needed that, but thanks anyway." I said

"How about a little Love Tap?" asked Zoe

"And a bit of Sweet Scent?" asked Akiza

_Zoe tapped Woodmon while Akiza blew something at him. He became infatuated with them. Oh dear._

"Your bark's much tougher than your bite!" exclaimed Zoe

_They attacked with no end, but all they did was add a dent._

"Man, are we good!" exclaimed Akiza

"That really kinda tickled. My bark's feeling all funny. But you see, I'm not laughing. There is no escape from my Branch Bash!" exclaimed Woodmon

_That attacked knocked Zoe out of the sky and Akiza was forced onto the ground, and it looked like it hurt badly too._

"Zoe!" exclaimed J.P.

"Alright you walking piece of bark, take a bite out of this!" I exclaimed

_I activated my D-Tector, successfully this time, and the ring of data formed around my hand._

"Execute… Spirit Evolution! Lunamon!" I exclaimed

"What are you going to do?" asked Woodmon

"This. Luna Meteor!" I exclaimed

_I threw my scepter at the Woodmon and it became lodged in its bark. On the bright side, it now had a weak point, an exposed part of its armor._

"Was that a Love Tap?" asked Woodmon

"You know what they say about boomerangs, they always come back, or in this case, my scepter. Planetary Laser!" I exclaimed

_A silver colored laser strike that originated from the crescent moon of my staff hit the hole I made in its bark and it made its way through._

"Obviously, you've been taken over by evil. Your days of destruction are finally over. Farewell Woodmon, for good, and let the light of the moon purify your dark heart. Fractal Code, Digitize!" I exclaimed

_I scanned Woodmon's data and the Mushroommon were back._

"Hey, what happened to us?" asked Mushroommon number one

"Where are we?" asked Mushroommon number two

"Hold up." Said Mushroommon number three

"We were in a bad dream?" asked Mushroommon number two

_I jumped away just as I reverted back into my human form._

"Whew, never trying that again." I said

_My D-Tector began beeping and I pressed a button._

"Fractal Code Render." Said the female voice

_The land around us was beginning to turn greener. This was Breezy Village's Fractal Code! Everything was so beautiful here. I guess that the Floramon are happy now, even the Mushroommon are working alongside them again._

"They're all pretty happy now thanks to your help Sakura." Said Akiza

"I only did what I could. You and Zoe wore down Woodmon for me. I wish I could say I was waiting for the right moment, but I just wanted to see how you two would do, so don't thank me. I don't deserve it." I said

"Quit being so modest! You deserve it Saki." Said J.P.

"Oh first Crow, now you?-! Don't call me Saki!" I exclaimed

"We have returned!" exclaimed Takuya

"You guys blew it. Where were you?" asked Zoe

"That's quite a story. After a while you thought you might need us so we decided to check back in." said Takuya

"Says the guy who almost fell off a cliff." Said Crow

"Okay, what really happened?" I asked

"I think we can tell you later." Said Yusei

"Fine, we'll take your word for it." I said defeated

"Anyway, you guys really made a wrong turn and missed an once-in-a-lifetime show." Said Zoe

"Yeah right, don't try and psych us out Zoe, you know we didn't miss a thing." Said Takuya

"It's true though. Zoe and I Spirit Evolved." Said Akiza

"Wait, you two did what?" asked Takuya

"You Spirit Evolved?" asked Tommy

"Mm-hmm." Said Zoe

_The boys looked at each other, and Takuya, Jack, and Tommy burst out laughing. Only Yusei, Crow, Leo, and Luna took us seriously._

"Yeah right." Said Takuya

"Like you could." Said Tommy

"You really thought we'd believe that." Said Jack

_They started laughing again, and… uh-oh. Akiza and Zoe were mad. For the people who did notice, or A.K.A. know what Akiza can do, began backing away slowly._

"We've had it with you guys!" exclaimed Akiza

"Yeah. You run off and you don't think a girl like us could Spirit Evolve?-! We'll evolve your heads!" exclaimed Zoe

"And maybe Rose Tentacles could show you a lesson." Said Akiza

_I laughed as I saw Jack getting chased by Rose Tentacles while Zoe wrapped her arms around Takuya's and Tommy's heads. I almost didn't notice that Matt and J.P. looked down in the dumps. Poor guys. They don't have spirits yet. But I bet they don't have long to wait._

_**Done and done! Wow, this really took a while! But the point is, I'm finally done! Please review, and until next time, I'm sakuraphoenix, saying I heart you, signing off for now. Kan dao ni!**_


	6. Ladies and Gentlemen, Kizunamon

Chapter 5: Ladies and Gentlemen, Kizunamon

_**Hey everyone! It's me, sakuraphoenix, and I'm back with a new chapter! I know that it's been a while, but I've been busy. Anyhow, disclaimer time.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon or Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_We were walking along the tracks when a sudden wind blew, catching some of us off guard._

"Hey, cool! My ears are full of sand!" exclaimed Neemon

"Yes, and your head is full of rocks." Said Bokomon

"Wow, I haven't been in a wind this strong since, well, ever." Said Tommy

_Takuya, Zoe, J.P., Matt, and I looked ahead, and ran out of the way of an incoming Trailmon!_

"That was close." Said J.P.

"Why do things in the Digital World always come out of nowhere?" asked Takuya

"Let's see. Answer: It's the Digital World. Get used to it. That and, well Bokomon, care to state the obvious?" I asked

"Thank you Sakura. We're walking along train tracks." Said Bokomon

"So?" asked Takuya

"So where there are tracks, there's a train. It's kinda like the whole smoke fire thing." Said Bokomon

"Thank you for the lecture on the topic of 'What's obvious in the world' by Professor Bokomon." I said

"Was that a joke?" asked Bokomon

"I was being serious. Sorry if it sounded like I was insulting you." I said

"Apology accepted." Said Bokomon

"Wow, that is so cool!" exclaimed Leo

"Welcome to Wind Factory Incorporated." Said Bokomon

"Wind Factory Incorporated?" asked Zoe

"A division of Mother Nature Enterprises." Said Neemon

"You guys control weather patterns in the Digital World yourselves?" asked Akiza

_We saw some Digimon inside the factory that looked like a cross between a Taser and a beetle._

"Hey, some Digimon." Said Takuya

"Kokuwamon. Machine Digimon. When they feel threatened, they let out a million volts of electrical charge. Their special attack is Power Surge." Said Bokomon

_As he finished that, the Kokuwamon fell over and well, began charging up I suppose._

"Well, if there are that many Digimon around, then there must be some food around here somewhere." Said Bokomon

"Alright! Then let's have us a feast!" exclaimed Takuya

"But Takuya, hold on." Said J.P.

"Why? What's up?" asked Takuya

"Listen tacky, as long as you're out getting some food, would you mind bringing me an order to go with extra everything?" asked J.P.

"Listen J.P., Takuya's not the pizza guy." Said Matt

_With that said and done, Takuya ran straight for the factory, but I noticed the alarms were going off. That's usually not good._

"Warning! Warning! Warning! A warning from Minomon!" exclaimed the weird Digimon

"Hello there." Said Neemon

"Are you not listening to me? I said warning, warning!" exclaimed Minomon

"They're larvae Digimon." Said Bokomon

"Warning, no trespassers allowed in the Wind Factory. No entry, leave now, go home, stop! If you don't obey our warning we will commence our fierce attack!" exclaimed Minomon

"You have now been warned! Stop! What we're trying to say is GET OUT!" exclaimed all three Minomon

"What are they going to do? Attack us with…" started Jack

"Shut up for once Jack. This is no time for one of your attitude problems." Crow said as he covered Jack's mouth with his hand

"Now would be a real good time for me." Said J.P.

"Uh-huh." Said Takuya

"Oh dear. Excuse me, but we're not trespassing. Right Zoe?" I asked

"That's right. We're just here for a tour of the factory." Said Zoe

_The Minomon then began talking with each other. Looks like this is going to work._

"Let's make the first tour stop the exit door, okay?" asked J.P.

"Then come on down!" exclaimed the Minomon

_Cue an anime fall for J.P., and that earned a couple of giggles from me and Zoe. We managed to get inside the building, and we saw the Kokuwamon working on something, but what? Then again, the green Digimon with the clubs didn't seem to help with this image._

"Those are Goblimon. This ogre Digimon loves being bad. His special attack is Goblin Strike." Said Bokomon

"Are you enjoying your tour?" asked Minomon

"Yeah." Said Zoe

"Do you have any questions?" asked Minomon

"Can we slide on this floor with our socks?" asked Neemon

"If you feel you must, go ahead." Said Minomon

_J.P. then looked like he was about to dance or something._

"What's wrong?" asked Tommy

"I really need to find a bathroom, like right now!" exclaimed J.P.

"Hurry on back!" exclaimed Minomon

_He sure was taking some time. The Minomon was also becoming impatient._

"Hey J.P.! Hurry up! You coming?" exclaimed Takuya

"I'm coming already!" exclaimed J.P.

_He ran back to us, but I could tell that there was something on his mind, but what?_

"This is the backbone of Wind Factory. It's where all the latest ultra-high tech super machines are made!" exclaimed Minomon

"So cool!" Leo and Tommy exclaimed in unison

"You call that an ultra-high tech super machine? Please." Said Bokomon

"A fan?" asked Luna

"And an ugly one at that, I mean, free is so out." Said Zoe

"What's so high-tech about a stupid fan?" asked J.P.

"Hey! It beats folding a piece of paper! Now, before we get you some lovely parting gifts are there any questions?" asked Minomon

"Yeah! Where is the cafeteria?" Everyone asked in unison

_I bet most of us were wishing we kept our mouths shut, and by most, I mean all. All they served here were batteries._

"So, what exactly do you call this?" asked Akiza

"A nine-volt omelet?" asked Neemon

"Eat up everybody!" exclaimed Minomon

"They're really lovely batteries, but…" I started

"Oh, you'll love them! It's our chef's special! Just look at the Kokuwamon! They can't get enough! Be sure to save room for dessert. It's alkaline." Said Minomon

"We can't eat this stuff." J.P. and Takuya said in unison

"Say, don't you have any sugary treats lying around, you know, for special guests?" asked Tommy

"How about a double A pie?" asked Minomon

"No thanks!" we all exclaimed in unison

_After the tour…_

"I'm really worried we might have offended the Minomon." Said Akiza

"More than lunch offended us?" asked Jack

"For once I agree with you Jack." Said Crow

"Can we get back to worrying about my stomach?" asked J.P.

"Stupid batteries." Takuya said while kicking a battery

_He managed to kick it to one of the tracks, and some Goblimon stared at us._

"Hey, what's that?" asked Luna

"Is a building with a fence around it too obvious an answer?" asked Bokomon

"Let's check it out." Said Takuya

_We managed to sneak inside the area, and saw that the Kokuwamon lived here._

"So this…" started Takuya

"Is where the Kokuwamon live." Said Zoe

"At least they're out in the sunshine." Said Neemon

"But something's not right here." Said Yusei

"Yeah, something's very wrong. I can feel it." I said

_Then, a bunch of children Kokuwamon appeared and surrounded Matt and J.P._

"You're kinda funny looking." Said one of the little Kokuwamon

_Some of the Kokuwamon led us inside one of their homes and we met the Kokuwamon elder._

"Well once there was there. There is now here, which is neither here nor there." Said the Kokuwamon elder

"If I said that made any sense, I'd be lying." Said Zoe

"Yeah, I'm lost too." Said Tommy

"Me three." Said Yusei

"And if you're lost, that's a surprise." I said

"Sorry, the elder's charge is a little low these days. Perhaps our story will make more sense if we begin at the beginning. We Kokuwamon lived peacefully in the forest for generations. We played among the trees and had games of electric tag, until one day, without warning, the Goblimon attacked! The wind at the Wind Factory had gotten weaker and the energy for their generator had gotten low, so their leader has us rounded up. They took us all from our beautiful wooded home and put us to work in the factory." Said one of the Kokuwamon

"Here, not there." Said the Kokuwamon elder

"Man, that just blows." Said Leo

"Yeah, and everything seemed so normal when we toured the factory." Said Zoe

"I had a feeling something was wrong. My gut told me." Said J.P.

"Great, even your stomach's a know-it-all. So how come they needed your labor in such a modern factory?" asked Takuya

"Our labor is to make big motors for the Goblimon. It is not the main reason they keep us. You must understand, they would never let you outsiders see what goes on there. We Kokuwamon are a timid and cowardly breed by nature, but when we're frightened, we emit electrical currents up to a million volts, so they scare us constantly. Sometimes they even pour water on us to short us out, then they use the electricity we give up in the factory, or even worse, they threaten to hang us upside down so the charge rushes to our heads. And if all of that doesn't work, they show us pictures of people's feet. I've gotten so jumpy these days, I feel like there's a kangaroo in my pants." Said one of the Kokuwamon

"So that was the noise I heard when I came out of the bathroom." Said J.P.

"Scary." Said the Kokuwamon elder

"We're in the factory every day. This really isn't very much fun for us at all." Said one of the Kokuwamon

"It's low pay and hard work." Said another Kokuwamon

"And no vacation." Said a third Kokuwamon

"Can't go there." Said the Kokuwamon elder

"Well, why don't you leave?" asked Yusei

"Yeah, when the going gets too tough, the really smart ones take off." Said J.P.

"Are you out of your mind? If they take off, then the Goblimon will track them down and smash them all into little pieces!" exclaimed Takuya

"Let me guess Taki, you got some bright idea that they should band together and fight back." Said J.P.

"Actually J.P., that doesn't sound so bad of an idea." Said Matt

"We're not really fighters, and as for running away, we can't because the Goblimon security is just too tight." Said the first Kokuwamon

"Well, it seems like those are your only two options." Said Yusei

"I suppose if we had to choose, we would prefer the running option." Said the first Kokuwamon

"If you run now, you'll never stop running, but if you fight them, you could be free forever. You won't have to do it alone. We'll help ya beat them." Said Takuya

"Hey, who died and made you decision guy anyway? What if we don't want any part of this fight, huh?" asked J.P.

"I'm in." said Zoe

"Yeah, when do we start?" asked Tommy

"Excellent." Said Neemon

"Well, I don't speak for everyone in this room, but I'm for this plan. Anyone who agrees can feel free to stand. If you don't want to, that's okay too. We don't judge based on decisions we make." I said

_All of the Kokuwamon began to stand up from the floor._

"Right, let's do it!" exclaimed the first Kokuwamon

"This could be the most important moment of our lives!" exclaimed the second Kokuwamon

"However short they may be!" exclaimed the third Kokuwamon

"Here, here." Said the Kokuwamon elder

"Something tells me that those Goblimon are gonna get the shock of their lives!" exclaimed Takuya

"Okay, is everyone ready?" asked Akiza

"Ready when you are." All of the Kokuwamon said in unison

_Takuya was thinking up a plan while I was drawing a quick sketch of the Wind Factory. I have to say, it looks pretty good. Maybe if dueling doesn't work for me, I'll become an artist._

"Okay everyone, listen up. We're gonna do this tonight. Zoe, Leo, and Luna will cause a distraction right here. They're going to try and get as many Goblimon as possible over to the gate, that is, if you three think you can handle it." Said Takuya

"No sweat." Said Zoe

"What she said." Said Leo

"Leo." Said Luna

"What?" asked Leo

"Then the rest of us will move into the factory and wait for the right moment to attack, and when the signal comes, we all hit the same target, destroy the assembly line, and that's it. So, what do you say? Are you with me?" asked Takuya

"Affirmative!" exclaimed all of the Kokuwamon

"Great! This is teamwork guys and a great plan, just like the ones I used to draw for my army men, except this time it's for real! Pretty cool, huh?" asked Takuya

"Yeah, pretty cool for you Takuya." Said Zoe

"What's that mean?-!" exclaimed Takuya

"I get it. So if there's not enough place for them to work, I guess they'll just get to go home again." Said Tommy

"It's not quite that simple Tommy. We still have the Goblimon leader to get rid of." Said Yusei

"I'm not going." Said J.P.

"What?-!" Everyone, minus Matt and J.P.

"Why don't you guys take care of this one and just holler if you need me?" asked J.P.

"What are you saying J.P.?" asked Crow

"I'm saying that you guys are on your own. You don't need me, you probably don't even want me. I can't become a Digimon like you guys. I'm just tall, and sweet, and cuddly." Said J.P.

"Hey, I can't become a Digimon either, and do you see me in the dumps about it?" asked Matt

"Man, I will never understand what your problem is." Said Takuya

"My problem is you, trying to make me do what I don't want to!" exclaimed J.P.

"Oh yeah?-!" exclaimed Takuya

"You two loudmouths are gonna make the Kokuwamon cry." Said Bokomon

"We understand what J.P. is going through." Said the first Kokuwamon

"You see, before we met you, we never even dreamed of fighting back." Said the second Kokuwamon

"But you have given us hope, and that is something we haven't had in a long time, and you have seen how strong we can be if we just believe in ourselves." Said the third Kokuwamon

"We believe." Said the Kokuwamon elder

"You do?" asked Takuya

_J.P. was muttering something to himself, and Matt went over to him to help him out. I'd talk to him, but Matt's our best bet right now. Soon, night fell, and it was time for plan A to begin._

"Alright, it's go time." Said Takuya

"Go." Said all of the Kokuwamon

"We're ready?" asked Takuya

"Ready!" we all exclaimed in unison

_We went our separate ways, and activated our D-Tectors._

"Execute… Spirit Evolution!" Takuya, Jack, Tommy, Crow, Yusei, Akiza and I exclaimed in unison

"Agunimon!" exclaimed Takuya

"Rulermon!" exclaimed Jack

"Kumamon!" exclaimed Tommy

"Wingmon!" exclaimed Crow

"Starmon!" exclaimed Yusei

"Fleurmon!" exclaimed Akiza

"Lunamon!" I exclaimed

_From our hiding spot, we noticed the Goblimon heading toward the place where Zoe, Leo, and Luna made their big entrance._

"Quickly now, follow me." Said Agunimon

_When we entered inside the factory, the Kokuwamon helped us out in more ways than one, even Tommy made Popsicles out of the Goblimon! Why didn't I think of that?_

"Alright, nice work Kumamon." Said Takuya

"He made Goblimon pops." Said Neemon

"Wait up!" exclaimed Tommy

_We all ran to the control room, but a door blocked the way._

"This should get us past the lock." Said the first Kokuwamon

"Open sesame." Said Neemon

"Next stop the assembly line." Said Yusei

_We entered inside, and well, let's just say we had a lot of Goblimon to handle._

"I don't like the looks of this." Said Bokomon

_And some kind of giant praying mantis entered the building._

"Snimon. This praying mantis Digimon has blades for hands. His special attack is Twin Sickles." Said Bokomon

"Well, look what we have here. You destroyed part of my factory so I'll destroy you!" exclaimed Snimon

"Oh boy!" exclaimed Jack

"Hey, lights out buddy! Planetary Laser!" I exclaimed

_He only used his claws as a shield. This sucks._

"There is no escape." Said Snimon

_He managed to kick me across the room, and now I'm mad._

"What's your name? Or should I call you lunch meat?" asked Snimon

"None of your beeswax!" I exclaimed

"You dare to insult me?-!" exclaimed Snimon

_Jack, Yusei, and Takuya managed to force him over me onto the assembly line._

"Twin Sickles!" exclaimed Snimon

_And he knocked them back. We could really use some help right about now._

"Now I shall destroy all of your little friends one by one." Said Snimon

_I noticed that J.P. and Matt used a crane to get Snimon into the wall. Well, too bad his claws got stuck. But the good news is, all the Goblimon ran._

"J.P.! Matt!" exclaimed Akiza

"Quick thinking guys!" exclaimed Takuya

_Snimon used his attack on the crane, with Matt and J.P. still inside!_

"J.P.! Matt!" I exclaimed

_Thankfully, Matt and J.P. were okay, but did I just see two new spirits?-!_

"Are those…" started Jack

"Spirits!" exclaimed Yusei

"Now where do you suppose they came from?" asked Neemon

"The metal surrounding them must've been too thick for the D-Tector to well, detect it." Said Bokomon

_Matt jumped down with J.P. following suit. Looks like they get their spirits after all._

"Execute… Spirit Evolution!" J.P. and Matt exclaimed in unison

_When they finished spirit evolving, J.P. looked like some kind of giant beetle while Matt looked like a tribal warrior with really long blond hair._

"Beetlemon!" exclaimed J.P.

"Kizunamon!" exclaimed Matt

"Look, J.P. and Matt Spirit Evolved." Said Takuya

"Yes, to Beetlemon and Kizunamon, the warriors of thunder and friendship." Said Bokomon

"I… I can't believe it. I'm Beetlemon! I did it! Let's get this party started!" J.P. exclaimed while performing some kind of dance

"Dance while you can monkey boy. Soon you two will taste the fury of Snimon!" exclaimed Snimon

"The only thing I wanna taste is a cheeseburger with a side of fries!" exclaimed J.P.

"And an order of bug-squashing to go!" exclaimed Matt

_Snimon charged at Matt and J.P., but they got behind him, and kicked him aside. They gave him a couple of good knuckle sandwiches, and Snimon made the mistake of getting J.P. with his claws. J.P. and Matt then managed to knock him into the wall._

"Beetlemon and Kizunamon, 1." Said Matt

"And green guy, nothing." Said J.P.

_Snimon charged, but Matt moved out of the way while J.P. flew._

"Missed me!" exclaimed J.P.

"Ultimate Twin Sickles!" exclaimed Snimon

_Epic fail Snimon. Beetlemon's armor is too thick for you._

"Oh yeah? I call forth the power of Thunder Fist!" exclaimed J.P.

"And here's a little Assist!" exclaimed Matt

_Matt jumped into the air and somehow copied J.P.'s Thunder Fist. Their attacks sent Snimon packing._

"Where once your power was used for evil, let it now be used for good! Fractal Code, Digitize!" exclaimed J.P.

_He scanned Snimon's code, the Goblimon fled, and the building shook. Uh-oh, it's gonna blow._

"The factory's gonna blow. Everyone out!" exclaimed Takuya

_We managed to get out in time, and the Kokuwamon were very happy._

"Our story has come full circle!" exclaimed the first Kokuwamon

"You can all go back to your real homes now." Said J.P.

"I was right to believe in you." Said a child Kokuwamon

_A strong wind blew, and I could've sworn I saw some of the Minomon being carried away._

"Warning! Hey, warning! We're getting carried away now!" exclaimed Minomon

"Now can we find some food? Please? Guys?" asked J.P.

_**Done and done! Whew, this took me a while, but I'm finally done! Please review, and until next time, I'm sakuraphoenix, saying I heart you, signing off for now. Kan dao ni!**_


	7. A Molehill Out of A Mountain

Chapter 6: A Molehill Out of a Mountain

_**Hey everyone! It's me, sakuraphoenix, and I'm back with a new chapter! I know that it's been a while, but now that I'm on vacation, I can get some more work in! Anyway, disclaimer time.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's or Digimon**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_We were in town trying to look for food, even I ran out in my provisions bag._

"What?! No money!" exclaimed the store manager

_That effectively got us kicked out._

"Please come back, when you're not just a bunch of deadbeats!" exclaimed the store manager

"But we're really hungry, and we do have money. See, right here?" Zoe said as we held up both cash and credit

_He closed the door on us promptly._

"Guess Digital World currency is different from Duel Points." I said

"Duel points?" asked Takuya

"You earn duel points after winning or losing a duel. Most places in New Domino City accept them since there are duelists there all the time." I said

"You have money? Let me see it." Said Bokomon

_Zoe gave her cash to Bokomon while I let him look at my credit/debit cards._

"You call this stuff 'money'? Frankly, I would've thrown you out of that restaurant too." Said Bokomon

_He threw the coins everywhere and my credit cards into the door, which caused me to fish them out._

"So, what's money like in the Digital World?" asked J.P.

"Yeah, you're so smart, so how do we get our hands on some?" asked Jack

"It's simple." Said Bokomon

"Don't tell me. Stop being so lazy and get a job?" I asked

"Exactly." Said Bokomon

"You want us kids to work?! That's what allowance is for!" exclaimed Takuya

"Doesn't seem so different to me. I was working in the recycling plant since I was your age after school." Said Yusei

"But, can't you just lend us some?" asked Tommy

"Yeah, hand it over." Takuya, Jack, and J.P. said in unison

_Bokomon brought out this huge coin purse, but it was empty._

"As you can see, I'm without funds as well. Now come on you nincompoops, follow me." Said Bokomon

_I was following Bokomon with Yusei, Matt and Akiza, but the others didn't seem to like the idea so much._

"It's time to go." Said Bokomon

"That's not going." Said Neemon

"We're still hungry!" exclaimed Zoe

"Yeah, we gotta eat something!" exclaimed Takuya

"Anything!" exclaimed Tommy

"Huh?" wondered J.P.

"Hey you guys." Said Luna

"Yeah, take a look at that." Said Leo

_It was a sign that said 'Heroes Wanted. All your meals for free.' This seems too good to be true._

"Heroes wanted! All your meals for free! Rock solid!" exclaimed J.P.

_That got them motivated._

"I'm brave enough to eat!" exclaimed Takuya

_They nearly ran me, Yusei, Akiza, and Matt over just to see what was going on._

"Hey there." Said Takuya

_They were a bunch of snails._

"We're heroes." Said Takuya

_Their eyes immediately brightened. Now we were waiting for a Trailmon to come through._

"There's the train." Said Takuya

"Duh." Said Leo

"Shouldn't we hide?" asked Luna

_Back in the bushes we go._

"Wish we knew what these guys wanted us to do." Said Jack

"Relax, I'm sure they have a good plan." Said Zoe

_We were suddenly surprised when the cart began to move._

"I hope that all of their plans aren't as crazy as this one." Said Matt

"Ditto." I said

"One day, a mean creature named Grumblemon attacked. We're peaceful. We can't fight him by ourselves." Said one of the snails

"He demanded our mountain's fractal code, and we told him we don't even know where it is, but he thinks we're lying so that's why we need you heroes." Said the second snail

"Don't worry, we'll take care of him." Said Yusei

"You can say that again. Right guys?" I asked

"Right!" Akiza, Matt, and Zoe exclaimed in unison

"I guess." Leo, Luna, and Tommy said in unison

"Whatever." Jack and J.P. said in unison

"Boys, I'm not sure I understand this, why can't he just take the fractal code?" asked Zoe

"We already talked about this. As I said, the source of all energy in the Digital World is data. Everything, mountains, rivers, villages, everything that's made up of solid matter is made out of energy, so it has fractal code, only in some places the code is out in the open and in some places, it's hidden. Try to remember that." Said Bokomon

"I'm afraid there's more of our story to tell. Grumblemon took all of our women to trade for the mountain's fractal code." Said the first snail

"That's horrible." Said Luna

"Man, guys can sure be jerks sometimes, so that's why you wanted our help? To save your women?" asked Akiza

"Yes." Said the first snail

"Just leave everything to us." Said Jack

"We are in your debt heroes." All three of the snails said in unison

"Right, now about that chow…" started J.P.

"Uh-oh." Said Neemon

"Hold the phone. You want us to ride through that in this cart?!" I exclaimed

"Are you snails insane?!" exclaimed Takuya

_This is some crazy roller coaster! These snails are insane!_

"At least this line's slowing down!" exclaimed Takuya

"Slowing down?" asked Leo

"We're speeding up!" exclaimed Luna

_Now I was hanging on for dear life!_

"How's this thing on the tracks?!" exclaimed Yusei

"Actually, I don't think it is." Said the first snail

_Cue the panicked looks and screams as we made a crash landing._

"That wasn't so bad." Said Zoe

"What's your definition of bad?" asked J.P.

"Falling off of this cliff." Said Zoe

"Cliff?!" J.P. and Jack exclaimed in unison

_What do you expect? We're hanging for dear life here!_

"Come on heroes. What are you all waiting for?" asked the first snail

"Are you kidding me?! Sticking to the side of a mountain may be fine for you guys, but one slip and we're toast!" exclaimed Leo

"Just how do you propose we get up to you? We can't cling to walls." Said Zoe

_Here comes a rope ladder. Hey, not a bad idea._

"Climb up you guys. It's fun." Said the first snail

"Oh, I'm learning a bunch of new definitions." Said J.P.

_I grabbed the ladder first and began to make my way up. It wasn't so bad. Okay, I take that back. Ten minutes of climbing is killing me!_

"You're almost there." Said the first snail

"Great." I said

_I made it in, and guess who was here._

"Well, look who it is. It's Mr. Anti-Social." I said as I glared daggers at Koji

"You're the people these guys found to help out?" asked Koji

"Glad to see you too." I said with heavy sarcasm in my voice

"Koji." Said J.P.

"Yeah. None of us could find any food either." Said Takuya

"Hey, don't lump me in with you guys. These kids won't be able to help you out at all." Said Koji

"Say that again to my face. I double-dog dare ya." I said as multiple tick marks appeared on my face

"It's true." Said Koji

"FYI, I happen to be a high school graduate! Ugh, why am I saying this to you?" I wondered out loud

"And I'll help you right upside the head!" exclaimed Takuya

"Well at least give us a chance." Said Tommy

"Thanks but no thanks. I mean, look at you, the only thing you guys would do is get in my way. Can I help it if you're not up to my level?" asked Koji

"Watch it stick boy or I'll…" started Takuya

"Gentlemen, please. My thanks to all of you coming to help. And now, it's time to eat." Said the tribe elder, apparently

"Alright! Time to chow down!" everyone, minus the few who did have common sense, AKA, me, Yusei, Matt, Jack, Akiza, and Luna exclaimed in unison

_Now here comes gravity as we all fell to the floor._

"At least we'll get some good food to make us feel better." Said J.P.

_Yeah, a bunch of cabbages._

"Is that what I think it is?" asked Takuya

"I don't know. Smells like rabbit food." Said J.P.

"Well at least rabbits get to eat." Said Zoe

"What she said." I said as Zoe and I grabbed two cabbages of the same color

"Here goes nothing." Said Zoe

_I took a bite out of mine, and it tasted like a steak! This is weird, and cool at the same time._

"Molto bono. Dig in. Tastes like steak." Said Zoe

"What about yours?" asked Matt

"Same." I said

_The others then picked up different colored cabbages and took a bite._

"Mine tastes like chicken!" exclaimed J.P.

"Mine's like a potato!" exclaimed Tommy

"Mine's just like asparagus!" exclaimed Takuya

"Yuck." Zoe, J.P., Jack, Neemon, Bokomon, and Leo said in unison

"What? Asparagus is good for you. It's not that bad." I said

"And I like asparagus." Said Takuya

"So, how'd he get here anyway?" I asked

"Oh, he fell from the sky." Said the second snail

"He did what?!" exclaimed Takuya

"He fell. Well, we finished and then the universe throws a human into the works." Said the second snail

_Oy, trouble doesn't have to look too far for Jack Jr. After our meal, the Digimon introduced themselves as KaratsukiNumemon, wow, that's a mouthful. Koji explained what happened with his 'great fall', causing us to form a strategy._

"Grumblemon has the captives in the cave. It's right about… here. We'll have to get in and out quickly." Said Koji

"Just relax. Have no fear, leave everything us, Legendary Warriors!" exclaimed J.P.

_At the sound of those words, the KaratsukiNumemon were freaked out._

"What's the matter?" asked Zoe

"You mean all of you are Legendary Warriors?" asked the KaratsukiNumemon elder

"Yeah! In the flesh!" exclaimed Takuya

_Now what was going on? Sounded like they were having an argument._

"What got them so worked up?" asked Tommy

"Believe me, I'd have trouble believing you're Legendary Warriors too." Said Bokomon

"I'd bet they're in awe of us." Said J.P.

"Ahem, it's time to go to bed." Said the KaratsukiNumemon elder

"And I say it's time for us to rescue the girls!" exclaimed Takuya

"Uh, no, no. Get some rest first, and then you can tackle the job in the morning." Said the KaratsukiNumemon elder

"Huh? Uh, okay." Said Takuya

"Now off to bed with you." Said the KaratsukiNumemon elder

_Night soon fell alright, and it was a bit cold too. I was honestly having trouble sleeping, and with Takuya and Koji arguing, it wasn't much help either. I somehow managed to get some shut-eye, and when I woke up… WHAT THE HELL?! I'm hanging over a cliff!_

"What's going on here?!" exclaimed Zoe

"I don't know!" exclaimed Crow

"What are you doing?" asked Koji

"That's what I wanna know!" exclaimed Matt

"We'll give you back to your partner, in exchange for our women." Said the KaratsukiNumemon elder

"Partner? What are you talking about?" asked Jack

"For once I'm thinking the same thing!" I exclaimed

"You dirty sneaks! Is that why you brought us here?" asked Takuya

"I think it is you who are the dirty sneaks. Pretending to be caring, helpful strangers, when you're really Legendary Warriors." Said the KaratsukiNumemon elder

"I don't understand! What's wrong with that?!" exclaimed Zoe

"Is that suddenly a crime?" I wondered

"The time for your games and lies is over. Soon you'll be back with your ally." Said the KaratsukiNumemon elder

"Ally? What are you talking about?" asked Koji

"Don't play dumb! We know you're all in league with Grumblemon." Said the KaratsukiNumemon elder

_Okay, now I'm confused. Suddenly, a rock blew right next to us!_

"Now give fractal code, or bad things will happen." Said a male voice

"Oh yeah? Says who?" asked Takuya

"Say me, and you say me too once you know who I am. You call me Grumblemon!" exclaimed Grumblemon

_Man, he was a troll, literally._

"Guys, look at his chest! It's the Crest of Earth!" I exclaimed

"He's also a… a Legendary Warrior?!" exclaimed Takuya

"Give fractal code, or else. You not want see what or else is." Said Grumblemon

"I didn't realize there were bad Legendary Warriors." Said Bokomon

"Why for human you use?" asked Grumblemon

"Grumblemon, if you save your allies, give us back our women now." Said the KaratsukiNumemon elder

"Those knifes are a little close there!" exclaimed J.P.

"What so? Me no care what happen to weak human things." Said Grumblemon

_They were about to cut us off, and cue the panicking._

"Wait, you mean you really don't care about them? But they're Legendary Warriors too." Said the KaratsukiNumemon elder

"Huh? These weaklings be Legendary Warriors? Me thinks somebody got their hands on some spirits and took them when they shouldn't have. Though I'm to put, my hands on you and take them all right back! So…" Grumblemon started as he pulled out a giant hammer

"Wait, what's going on here? You mean you aren't allies?" asked the KaratsukiNumemon elder

"That's what we've been trying to tell you!" Tommy, Leo, and Luna exclaimed in unison

_We dodged the hammer, but the snails were too cowardly to help us up. Crow and Koji managed to get loose, but they began to fall._

"Koji!" exclaimed Zoe

"Crow!" I exclaimed

"Spirit!" Crow and Koji exclaimed unison

_From what I could see, Crow and Koji were Spirit Evolving! Koji surprised Grumblemon while Crow worked to get us out of this mess! Thankfully the KaratsukiNumemon came back to assist Crow._

"I'm so sorry. I have made a grave mistake." Said the KaratsukiNumemon elder

"Look, there's no time for that now, but later." Said Takuya

_Looks like Koji was beginning to have some trouble._

"Lobomon!" exclaimed Zoe

"We have to Spirit Evolve too." Said Takuya

_We activated our D-Tectors, and the ring of data formed around our hands._

"Execute… Spirit Evolution!" everyone exclaimed in unison

"Agunimon!" exclaimed Takuya

"Starmon!" exclaimed Yusei

"Lunamon!" I exclaimed

"Rulermon!" exclaimed Jack

"Beetlemon!" exclaimed J.P.

"Kizunamon!" exclaimed Matt

"Kazemon!" exclaimed Zoe

"Fleurmon!" exclaimed Akiza

"Kumamon!" exclaimed Tommy

"Fairymon!" exclaimed Luna

"Spiritmon!" exclaimed Leo

_We zoned in on Grumblemon, and J.P. grabbed his hammer._

"Careful, you could hurt someone with this." Said J.P.

_He pulled Grumblemon up, and now it was hammer versus scepter._

"Don't you think it's time you gave up?" asked J.P.

"Pyro Darts!" exclaimed Takuya

"Assist!" exclaimed Matt

_He copied Takuya's Pyro Darts, and Grumblemon blocked them all._

"Lightning Blitz!" exclaimed J.P.

_That shocked him, literally._

"So, you wanna start digging, or should I?" asked Beetlemon

_Lobomon then joined the party._

"What's wrong now?" asked Koji

"We don't know where Grumblemon is." I said

"You don't know?!" exclaimed Koji

_There he is! And he almost knocked me off the mountain. Good thing I grabbed onto the ladder, but now he was playing whack-a-Lunamon with me! Thankfully Crow got me out of there, but now where was he? Before I could figure it out, it began to rain._

"Careful, its slick." Said Neemon

"Don't have to tell us." I said

"Whoa! Look at that! All that rain is tumbling down the mountain like a… wait a minute that gives me an idea! Hey Grumblemon, where are you hiding you 'fraidy cat?" asked J.P.

_Here comes an angry Grumblemon!_

"Thunder Fist!" exclaimed J.P.

_He hit the mountain!_

"Nice shot dorkus." Said Grumblemon

_Now who's laughing? Avalanche!_

"Nice job!" exclaimed Takuya

"Yeah! It was, wasn't it?" asked J.P.

"But where are the captives?" asked Koji

"There!" Tommy said as he pointed to the KaratsukiNumemon

"Boy, sure must be nice to get back to your family." Said J.P.

_There was data now right in front of us!_

"What's that?" asked Crow

"It must be the mountain's fractal code." Said Zoe

_He's back!_

"Oh no! Grumblemon!" exclaimed Zoe

"Ooh, look like I find what I want anyway. And thank you, I never find without you. Now get rid you." Grumblemon said while holding something in his hand

"What is that?!" exclaimed Matt

"Execute! Slide… Evolution!" exclaimed Grumblemon

_Did he get a growth spurt?_

"Gigasmon!" exclaimed Gigasmon

_What did he just do?!_

"Quagmire Twister!" exclaimed Gigasmon

_We had to dodge his attack, but Yusei, Jack, Takuya, Tommy, Koji, and I weren't so lucky._

"Hey, grab onto me! Frozen Tundra!" exclaimed Tommy

_The others grabbed onto him, but I was saved by Crow._

"Execute… Slide Evolution!" exclaimed Gigasmon

_Okay, what's going on here?_

"That it? That best you do with spirits? That pathetic. Even make my pathetic look good." Said Grumblemon

_Watch it troll!_

"Execute.. Slide Evolution!" exclaimed Grumblemon

_The big troll was back!_

"You joke." Said Gigasmon

"Wait a minute, what's going on?!" exclaimed Takuya

"Rhino boy has two evolutions." Said Bokomon

"Now I take Fractal Code in name of Cherubimon! Fractal Code… Digitize!" exclaimed Gigasmon

_The mountain began shaking, and we all soon fell as everything turn into darkness._

_**Done and done! Wow, this one took me a while, but I finished nonetheless! Please review, and until next time, I'm sakuraphoenix, saying I heart you, signing off for now. Merry Christmas!**_


	8. Island of Misfit Children

Chapter 7: Island of Misfit Children

_**Hey everyone! It's me, sakuraphoenix, and I'm back with a new chapter! I know, it's been a while since I last updated, but I've been busy. I have a life too you know. Anyway, disclaimer time.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon or Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's**_

_**This will begin in a different point of view than I usually write in… Matt's point of view! Enjoy!**_

_I don't know how long I was screaming as we fell down the tunnel, but it felt like a long time._

"Man, is this ever gonna end?!" exclaimed Takuya

"Let's hope so!" exclaimed Akiza

"And soon!" exclaimed Leo

_We finally got out of the tunnel, and we were still falling! I braced myself for a hard impact, but instead, I was met with a soft landing, bouncy too._

"This looks like more fun than it is." Said Tommy

"You're not kidding." Said Koji

_Sheesh, why did we have to get stuck with him?_

"Whoa, is this a big playground?" asked Takuya

"If it is, what needs a playground this big?" I wondered

"We're gonna find out, aren't we?" asked Luna

"Of course." Said Leo

_After we all found our center of gravity again, we got out of the ball pit, and began searching for the others._

"Keep your eyes peeled for Zoe and the others." Said Takuya

"Something tells me they're not gonna be easy to find in this place." Said Koji

"I hate to say it, but I think you're right." I said

_We all noticed something in the sky. A robot?_

"Hey, maybe that flying guy has seen them." Said Takuya

"A flying toy robot! Neat!" exclaimed Tommy

"Wait!" Akiza and Takuya exclaimed in unison

"Hey, robot!" exclaimed Tommy

_We ran after all three of them. I don't know who's worse in this situation, Jack, or them._

"Check it out, this is awesome!" exclaimed Tommy

"Yeah! Check them out!" exclaimed Leo

"Hey, where'd he go?" asked Takuya

"Don't sit down you two! We don't have time for this!" exclaimed Koji

"Hey, let them have their fun Koji." Said Akiza

"Besides, they're just kids." I said

"Yeah, well I think they're babies." Said Koji

"Am not!" exclaimed Tommy

"Yeah! These are just some cool toys!" exclaimed Leo

"Yeah, they are cool, but this probably isn't the best time to be playing." Said Takuya

"Yeah, we need to know if the others are okay." I said

"Oh come on! What else can we play with all these neat toys?" asked Tommy

"Hey, is this the robot?" Luna asked while picking up a robot toy

"It looks like it." Said Akiza

_Luna messed around with it a bit, and made one of its fists fly._

"Hey, that is cool! Super robot punch!" exclaimed Takuya

"Not you too!" exclaimed Koji

"Uh… well… I… I guess not. Put down the stupid toy!" exclaimed Takuya

_I noticed that Tommy and Leo looked kinda upset after hearing Takuya's outburst. I didn't blame him, but the guy needs to learn to control his temper a notch._

"I wonder what happened to Zoe, J.P., Sakura, Jack, Yusei, and Crow." Said Takuya

"I think our only choice is to head for the forest terminal." Said Koji

"Sounds like a plan. Knowing the others, they're probably headed there right now." Said Akiza

_I nodded in agreement, and I turned to face Tommy, Leo, and Luna, and I was surprise to see Tommy and Leo looking at some pig plush._

"Guys, check it out!" exclaimed Tommy

_He pressed the brown ear, and it began to oink._

"Hey, look, we decided this isn't the time to play around, right?" asked Takuya

"You decided?!" exclaimed Leo

"Leo, Takuya's right. We really don't have time to play around." Said Luna

"Calm down you guys. Tommy, please don't start crying." Said Takuya

"Leo, Luna, please don't fight." I said

_Tommy puffed his cheeks and turned his head away while Leo and Luna had their backs to each other._

"Aw man, I feel bad." Said Takuya

"Me too." I said

"Why? Because of them? The babies have to grow up sometime." Said Koji

_Uh-oh, now Akiza looks mad._

"Don't be so mean! They're just kids for Pete's sake!" exclaimed Akiza

"Whatever." Said Koji

"No, you can't just say whatever, now listen up! I know you're not used to having friends, but you're a part of a team now, so you better show some support!" exclaimed Takuya

"Great idea, let's support the useless kids right up until the point where we all die because of their stupidity." Said Koji

"No wonder Saki calls you Captain Anti-Social." I said

"Yeah, tell me about it. No wonder no one likes you." Said Takuya

"Huh? What do you know?! Hmm?" asked Koji

"Okay you two, break it up!" exclaimed Akiza

"If you keep fighting, we'll never get to the Forest Terminal." Said Luna

_We then heard the sound of a train, and a toy train showed up._

"Hey, it's a train!" exclaimed Tommy

_After some convincing, we gave our feet a break by riding the toy train. Heck, even Koji was riding with us!_

"Yeah, some train." Said Koji

"A toy train." Corrected Takuya

"*groan* Yeah, very funny, just drop it, okay? It's bad enough I have to ride on this stupid thing." Said Koji

"Koji's playing with toys." Leo, Luna, Tommy, and Takuya teased

"Hmph." Koji said in a very bad mood

_We then noticed a gigantic, walking, yellow teddy bear with red eyes. I don't think it's friendly from this angle._

"Wow! That's wild you guys! It's a giant walking teddy bear!" exclaimed Tommy

"Hey, maybe he knows how to get to Forest Terminal." Said Takuya

_We then got off the train and began running towards the bear, my reason, to keep these kids out of trouble._

"Hey! Buddy! Teddy! Wait up!" exclaimed Takuya

_We saw the bear look at us, and it ran over with its arms outstretched. We immediately stopped in our tracks as the bear grabbed Takuya and knocked him to the ground._

"I am still undefeated! Woo." Said the teddy bear

_He then helped Takuya back up._

"Now we wrestle for the championship of the world." Said the bear

_That didn't sound good!_

"Yeah! I'm next!" exclaimed Tommy

"I don't think this is the time Tommy!" Akiza exclaimed as we made a break for it

"Yeah! It'll crush us!" exclaimed Takuya

"Hey. No, wait. The championship. Oh, I get it. You wanna play tag." Said the bear

_We hid in the ship as it ran past us._

"You guys sure are good at this." Said the bear

_That was too close for comfort._

"That bear's dangerous." Said Koji

"And you didn't even get thrown down by him." Said Takuya

"Well, I don't know. He seemed kinda fun to me." Said Tommy

"Yeah, me too." Said Leo

"Fun?! Are you two nuts?!" I exclaimed

_We were then thrown off guard by a sudden movement, and I think it was from the boat._

"Whose idea was it to hide on this crazy thing?" asked Akiza

"Don't look at me." Said Luna

"You wanna wrestle the bear instead?" asked Takuya

"Just get us off of here!" exclaimed Koji

_Is it just me, or are we on a floating island?_

"Hey, we're floating." Said Takuya

"Not anymore!" exclaimed Tommy

"I thought we were!" exclaimed Takuya

"Is anyone else feeling kinda sick?" asked Luna

"I am." Said Tommy

"Get us off of here before they lose it!" exclaimed Koji

"Sure, I'll just snap my fingers." Takuya said sarcastically

"Uh-oh." Luna and Tommy said in unison

"Don't look in my direction kids." Said Koji

"Don't point at me!" exclaimed Takuya

_Thankfully the ride was over._

"I think they're going to be okay." Said Koji

"You okay Luna?" asked Akiza

"I think." Said Luna

_Tommy burped soon after that._

"Get him off. Get him off!" exclaimed Koji

_Tommy was gripping his stomach. Poor guy._

"You gonna be okay kid?" asked Takuya

"Uh-huh." Said Tommy

"Come on. You want a piggyback ride?" Takuya asked as he bent down on his knees

"Give me a break. Make the kid walk." Said Koji

"Look, it's no big deal. He's not feeling well, so I'll help him out, okay?" asked Takuya

"Oh yeah, and what'll happen if you're attacked while you're carrying him? You'll be too slow to run away, that's for sure! You're about the worse leader I've ever seen. You never think ahead." Said Koji

"Well at least I think about someone besides myself Mr. Definition-of-the-word-selfish!" exclaimed Takuya

"I can walk." Said Tommy

"Hey. Tommy, you sure?" asked Takuya

"Yeah, I mean, I really don't have a choice." Said Tommy

"I got an idea. Let's see if anyone lives in that house. Maybe they can help us." Said Takuya

_We walked over to the house, and it was actually some kind of candy place._

"Now I know what it's like to be a kid in a candy store." Said Takuya

"And it's the best thing ever!" Tommy exclaimed before eating some cotton candy

"I guess we could take a little time to have a snack, right?" asked Takuya

"Here, have some." Tommy said as he gave a cotton candy to Takuya

_He then gave me, Akiza, Leo, Luna, and Mr. Anti-Social one._

"We do not have time to sit around here, stuffing our faces with candy. We have to find a way to get to the forest terminal! We're not out having fun at a carnival or something! You understand? Are you listening to me?! Man, you're infuriating!" exclaimed Koji

_As Sakura would say, he should look in a mirror._

"What are we supposed to do? We're floating on an island!" exclaimed Takuya

"There's another example of why you'll never be a good leader. You just give up! It's like you don't wanna even help your friends at all. I mean, take a look at what you're doing right now." Said Koji

"I don't see you coming up with any ideas." Said Takuya

"At least I'm not just eating. We need to think about the other Legendary Warriors." Said Koji

"Legendary wh… what are you talking about?" asked Takuya

"What if the other six warriors turn out to be on the enemy's side?" asked Koji

"But…" started Takuya

"If they are, we'll need a plan. We have to think about the worst case scenario, not just play games and eat sweets, or we might not make it out of this world alive!" exclaimed Koji

"Just be quiet Koji!" exclaimed Akiza

_She's getting steamed. Uh-oh._

"I know that you're concerned about the other Legendary Warriors. Believe me, I am too. It doesn't matter how we tackle the problem, we're always going to have a worst case scenario, and it doesn't help to talk about it at this time and situation!" exclaimed Akiza

"It doesn't matter. Ignoring it doesn't help either." Said Koji

"Look, can we not talk about this now?" asked Takuya

"You mean not in front of Tommy? I don't care if he's young! He has to learn to face the truth!" exclaimed Koji

"I'm… I'm sorry you hate me so much." Mumbled Tommy

"I don't hate you, it's just…" Koji said with a loss of words

"I'm sorry." Said Tommy

"Hey, it's alright. At times like this, Sakura would be trying to comfort us by solving our differences. She's like a big sister to us." Said Leo

"I wonder how she's doing right now." I wondered out loud

_Sakura's P.O.V._

"Ah-choo!" I sneezed

"Bless you." Said Neemon

"Thanks. I think someone's talking about me." I said

"Great idea for you to conjure up this boat." Said J.P.

"I just hope the others are alright." I said worried

"Well the sooner we get to the Forest Terminal, the better." Said Crow

"Crow's right. Worrying about them now isn't going to help us." Said Yusei

"Besides, I'm sure the seven of them are bumbling along, getting into all kinds of trouble, or causing it I suppose." Said Bokomon

"Sounds like Jack in a nutshell." I said

"You're lucky I'm not feeling well Sakura!" A green-faced Jack exclaimed from the other side of the boat

"Hey look, there a fish in the water." I said

_Jack looked and he immediately returned to being silent._

"Anyway, I'm sure they'll show up just fine at the Forest Terminal." Said Bokomon

"I hope you're right Bokomon." Said Zoe

_Zoe and I then noticed J.P. at the back of the boat._

"J.P., what are you up to?" asked Zoe

"Wouldn't it be great if we could catch a big ol' fish for dinner?" asked J.P.

"Gracious, do you ever think with your head instead of your stomach?" asked Bokomon

"Boys." Said Zoe

"You can say that again." I said

_Everyone then started talking at once._

"I don't want to hear it." Said Zoe

"Now shut up before I remove the card from my duel disk." I said in a threatening tone

_Matt's P.O.V._

_We got out of the store, with us way behind Takuya and Koji. I honestly didn't want to hear them fight._

"Does anyone wanna talk?" asked Tommy

"Fine. Let's talk about getting to Forest Terminal and what we're going to do about the other Legendary Warriors." Said Koji

"Ugh, you're unbelievable. I told you, I didn't want to talk about it in front of Tommy." Said Takuya

_Luna dropped her D-Tector, and as I picked it up, Akiza and I saw the bear from earlier, except it looked different, and it was holding Leo, Luna, and Tommy hostage!_

"Uh… guys?" asked Akiza

"Guys." I said

"GUYS!" Akiza and I exclaimed in unison

"What?" Koji and Takuya asked in unison

_I'm guessing that they started running because after the bear snagged Leo and Luna along with Tommy, we ran full speed to catch up._

"It's that bear again!" exclaimed Takuya

"No, it's different now. It looks all funky." Said Koji

_My D-Tector then started beeping._

"The ShadowToyAgumon turned Monzaemon into Warumonzaemon. His Heartbreak Attack will really bring you down." Said the female voice

"Thanks. Better watch out for it." I said

"Right." Said Akiza

"Hey you big fuzzy creep, give our friends back!" exclaimed Takuya

_He then turned to us._

"Heartbreak Attack!" exclaimed Warumonzaemon

_It managed to hit both Takuya and Akiza. Takuya was on his knees while Akiza was sitting down._

"What's the point?" asked Takuya

"Yeah, we're never gonna catch him." Said Akiza

_They both then broke out into tears. What's gotten into them? Maybe this is the heartbreak at work._

"Why are you crying?" asked Koji

"What happened?" I asked

"I just feel really sad." Takuya said while still crying

"Me too." Akiza said while she too was still crying

"Heartbreak Attack!" exclaimed Warumonzaemon

_Koji and I tried to get out of the way, but we ended up getting hit! Suddenly, I was on my knees, and I just couldn't help but feel sad._

"What just hit us Takuya, Akiza? I'm so sad." Said Koji

"Yeah, I feel like everything's hopeless, you know?" I asked

"It _is_ hopeless!" exclaimed Takuya

"Sorry I yelled at you." Said Koji

"No, I'm sorry I yelled at you!" exclaimed Takuya

_Suddenly, I wasn't feeling so sad anymore, and great, we're losing the bear!_

"That attack is so not fair." Said Takuya

"Yeah, and now Tommy, Leo, and Luna are gone." Said Akiza

"What do we do?" I wondered

_Eventually we all got up and started walking just to try and find it, wherever it was._

"Why do evil things always run faster than normal things?" wondered Takuya

"I don't see it anywhere." Said Koji

"This is our fault, because we were fighting, and didn't listen to Akiza or Matt. This really reminds me of the time I lost my little brother at the amusement park. I've never been so worried in my life until now." Said Takuya

"I know, little kids are always getting in the way." Said Koji

"That's not what he meant!" exclaimed Akiza

"Yeah! You have to be the most selfish kid in the universe! We have a responsibility to take care of Tommy, Leo, and Luna because they're younger! Sheesh, don't you have any siblings that you take care of when they need help or whatever?!" I demanded

"I don't have any. Happy now?" asked Koji

"Oh. We didn't know." I said

"If it makes you feel better, I didn't have any either." Said Akiza

"What about Sakura? Since you can't shut your mouth about her, why not tell us?" asked Koji

"She… she has a twin sister. Her name's Dawn. We don't know if she's alright right now with this whole Dark Signer, Digital world thing going on. She pretty much had to be the mother and father of her childhood." Said Matt

"What do you mean?" asked Takuya

"She and her sister were orphans when they turned ten. Their mom died when they were infants and their dad died when they were ten. Sakura was in the hospital for shock treatment and was in a coma. She may act like the tough girl on the outside, but inside, she's someone you can count on when the going gets tough. You may not know what it's like to have a sibling Koji, heck, neither do I, but when I met Leo and Luna, I pretended that they were my little brother and sister. Think that way for Tommy. Right now, they need us, they're alone and afraid, and as their siblings, we're going to stop them from feeling that way." I said

_Koji then started running._

"Hey, wait up!" exclaimed Takuya

_Does he have any idea where he's going?_

"There's a friendly face. Hey, flying robot, we're looking for some little kids and a big bear. Have you seen 'em?" asked Takuya

_It nodded and flew in the other direction. We eventually got to a lavender castle._

"In that creepy castle?" asked Koji

"How can it be creepy? It's lavender." Said Takuya

"Never underestimate your enemy." I said

_We ran up to the foot of the drawbridge._

"It's just so lavender. Hey Tommy! Leo! Luna!" exclaimed Takuya

"Down here!" exclaimed Koji

"They can't hear us." Said Akiza

"Time for a different approach, no pun intended." I said

_We then heard the robot in the air._

"Thanks!" Takuya exclaimed before the robot flew away

"You just can't stop playing with toys, can you?" asked Koji

"Well nothing's going to stop us now." Said Akiza

_We ran onto the bridge and stopped when we saw some black toy Digimon_

"Except that." Said Takuya

_We all then felt the bridge move, and we almost took a deep swim! Suddenly, I saw some kind of panda save Koji and Takuya. Akiza and I swam after it, and it lead us to a cave, where we safely took a breath of air as the panda helped Takuya and Koji onto land._

"Once again, I, Pandamon, have foiled my fiendish foes, the sinister ShadowToyAgumon." Said Pandamon

"Yeah, great, thanks, so you saved us just so you could bring us down here and hurt us yourself." Said Koji

"Buddy, why are you so paranoid? Don't pay any attention to him. Thanks for helping us… Pandamon?" asked Takuya

"Pandamon, the protector. Welcome weary warriors to my secret lair, the Panda Cave." Said Pandamon

"Uh, okay…" Akiza said while trailing off

"I've hidden here since that black-hearted ShadowToyAgumon started meeting that chump, Cherubimon." Said Pandamon

"Cherubimon. Could this day get worse?" I wondered

"Because of Cherubimon's diabolical dogma, those misguided miscreants planned to go to the real world and reek their revenge on the children who stopped playing with them. The rest of us toys just want to play with kids." Said Pandamon

"That's so sad." Said Takuya

_We all started walking as soon as Pandamon got up and lead the way._

"Most of the ShadowToyAgumon are busy with their baneful business of keeping the city afloat. With any luck, you four high-powered humans won't wander into the callous creatures on your way into the castle." Said Pandamon

"Yeah? And just when are we supposed to get to this castle again Pandamon?" asked Koji

_He then stopped at a flight of stairs._

"This staircase will steer all four of you straight inside." Said Pandamon

"Thanks Pandamon." I said

"Don't thank me, just stop the ShadowToyAgumon." Said Pandamon

_Koji opened the door while they managed to safely walk through while Akiza and I had to watch our heads._

"Lavender Castle, here we come." Said Takuya

_And here come the ShadowToyAgumon! Akiza's D-Tector then started to beep._

"Evil hackers turned the ToyAgumon into ShadowToyAgumon. Their special attack is Plastic Blaze, but the pain it causes sure isn't fun and games." Said the female

_Well, they sure weren't doing much to attack._

"Are they just gonna stand there?" asked Takuya

"Plastic Blaze!" exclaimed one of the ShadowToyAgumon

_We then had to duck for cover._

"I guess not." Said Takuya

_Our D-Tectors began to beep. Guess its spirit time._

"Execute… Spirit Evolution!" Takuya, Koji, Akiza, and I exclaimed in unison

"Agunimon!" exclaimed Takuya

"Fleurmon!" exclaimed Akiza

"Kizunamon!" I exclaimed

"Lobomon!" exclaimed Koji

_Takuya's arms then ignited._

"No one's getting revenge on any kids! Pyro Tornado!" exclaimed Takuya

"Assist!" I exclaimed as my own arms ignited

_They got knocked over like a bunch of bowling pins with the double fire power we served._

"Wow that was easy." Said Takuya

"Instant easy button." I commented

_Okay, there was more of them._

"Maybe not." Said Takuya

_Okay, that's not fair! They just made a tank!_

"Cute, but what can a toy tank do?" asked Akiza

_Here's an idea, fire missiles! That was too close for comfort!_

"I got it!" exclaimed Koji

_He then charged in, with sword in hand._

"Lobo Kendo!" exclaimed Koji

"Petal Storm!" exclaimed Akiza

_That sent the tank packing._

"Show off, I could've done that." Said Takuya

"Yeah, but you didn't." said Koji

"I'd have done a better job." Said Takuya

_Uh-oh. We got two giant statues!_

"Sure you don't need a little help there buddy?" asked Takuya

_Those statues almost punched their lights out!_

"Why don't you take us on?!" exclaimed Takuya

_And here come two more giants!_

"Okay, bigger up close." I commented

_They then started attacking us._

"So how can we beat them?" asked Takuya

"I got an idea!" exclaimed Akiza

"Follow our lead!" exclaimed Koji

_Koji and Akiza ran up to us, so we ran over to them before all four of us jumped into the air, and we kicked off in different directions using our feet, giving the ShadowToyAgumon a big knuckle sandwich._

"Hey, it worked!" exclaimed Takuya

"It sure did. Now, time to purify your heart from the deeds you have done. Fractal Code… Digitize!" I exclaimed as I scanned the giant in front of me

_As the ShadowToyAgumon turned back into ToyAgumon, we raced inside as we reverted back into our human forms._

"Hurry, we have to get them before it's too late!" exclaimed Koji

"Who knows what awful things that bear is doing to them?" wondered Takuya

_We ran inside and began climbing up the stairs._

"Hang on guys!" exclaimed Akiza

_We then heard the sound of fighting in there._

"They're fighting!" exclaimed Takuya

"Stay back! Twilight Rose Knight, tear down that door!" Akiza exclaimed as she activated her duel disk

_Twilight Rose Knight appeared, and the door was history. We ran in only to see Leo, Luna, Tommy, and the bear having fun playing a video game._

"I win! Champion of the world!" exclaimed Tommy

"Tommy, Leo, Luna, what are you doing?" asked Koji

"What's it look like I'm doing?" asked Tommy

"But we thought you were in trouble." Said Takuya

"I know. I feel just awful about that guys, but these little troopers saw through to the real me, and played with me anyway. They're good kids." Monzaemon said as he rubbed the top of their heads

"So can we keep him?" asked Tommy

_Koji and Takuya groaned before I nervously scratched the back of my head while Akiza sweat-dropped._

"But why can't we keep him?" asked Tommy

"Ah, fantastic friends. To make up for their monstrous mistakes, the ToyAgumon insist they take you off the island." Said Pandamon

_We cheered hearing those words. At least we'll be able to get to Forest Terminal faster._

"Cool!" Leo and Tommy exclaimed in unison

"Hey you guys, how come you weren't scared?" asked Takuya

"Well, I'm really not afraid of airplanes." Said Tommy

"He meant when you guys were captured by that evil teddy bear." Said Akiza

"Well, to be honest, at first I was so scared of him that I almost wet my pants, but then we figured out that the big guy only wanted to play video games with us." Said Tommy

"Probably only a kid could figure that out." Said Koji

"You're right." I said

"And you thought kids weren't good for anything." Said Takuya

"Guys, if you look down, you can see the forest." Said ToyAgumon

_We looked down, and what a view! I wish Sakura could see this._

"Wow!" Tommy, Leo, and Luna exclaimed in unison

"Cool!" Takuya, Akiza, and I exclaimed

"It's just trees." Sighed Koji

"And as special thanks, how about a little excitement?" The ToyAgumon asked before doing some stunts in the air

"Maybe I am afraid of airplanes!" exclaimed Tommy

_Sakura's P.O.V._

_We just got off the boat after we hit a shallow area in the water._

"Um, I hate to say this guys, but I think we're lost." Said Zoe

_**And where will they end up next? Oh well, that's gonna come soon, I hope. I'm really, really, really sorry that it took me this long to update! Please review, and until next time, I'm sakuraphoenix, saying I heart you, signing off for now. Guo nian hao! Happy Chinese New Year!**_


	9. The Odd One Out

Chapter 8: The Odd One Out

_**Hey everyone! It's me, sakuraphoenix, and I'm back with a new chapter! I know, this is the part where I come up with an excuse as to why I'm so late with the updates. Surprisingly, I don't have any, so all I can say at this point is sorry for the late updates, big time. Anyway, it's disclaimer time.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon or Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's**_

_**Enjoy!**_

"The entrance to the forest kingdom should come up after this field." Said Bokomon

"Field? This is more like a jungle!" exclaimed Zoe

"To succeed, one must have faith. One must stay positive. One…" started Bokomon

"Get off my head!" exclaimed Jack

"Hmm?" asked Bokomon

"For someone so small, you weigh a lot! Too much food is really bad for your metabolism!" exclaimed Jack

"Party pooper." Bokomon said as he landed on Neemon

"Don't you worry Z, I'm sure we'll find the way. You wanna know why?" asked J.P.

"Ugh, why?" asked Zoe

"Coz we're fighters! That's why! We don't give up and we never quit!" exclaimed J.P.

_Five minutes later, Jack and J.P. both looked like they were ready to give up. Not to sound like a party pooper, but just how long is this field?_

"I give up I quit." J.P. said while slouching his back

"You're not the only one." Jack said while doing the same

"What happened to that fighting spirit you two?" I smirked

"I got hungry." said J.P.

"And I got hot and sweaty." Said Jack

"We'll take a break after we get out of this field, okay?" asked Zoe

"If we can… make it… that far." Said J.P.

"Same here." Said Jack

_They both then landed face-down in the grass._

"Now what? We don't have time to horse around." Said Zoe

"Seriously Jack. I knew you were lazy, but I didn't know you were willing to fall asleep in the grass." Said Crow

"Say that again and I'll turn that ginger hair of yours into a bulls-eye!" Jack exclaimed livid

"Stop arguing you two. Come on Jack." I said as I offered him a hand

"Here." Zoe said as she offered her hand to J.P.

_I noticed that J.P. was drooling and blushing as he stared at Zoe's hand. Suddenly, I heard a rustling sound, and a pint-sized Digimon with a horn just shot out of the area next to us like a bullet train!_

"What in beet's name is that thing?!" J.P. exclaimed

"I was about to say 'what in the name of Red Dragon Archfiend is that' but what you said works too." Said Jack

_The little Digimon just stared at us dumbfounded._

"Tsunomon, come back at once young man! I've had enough of your shenanigans for one day!" exclaimed a cactus-like Digimon

_She then looked at us like she was amazed to see us._

"My goodness gracious. What a lovely surprise. You're humans." Said the cactus Digimon

"Human beings?" wondered Tsunomon

_Seeing the little Digimon caught off guard, the cactus picked him up by the horn, and introduced herself as Togemon._

"Aw come on, let me go! I'm never going back to that nasty school!" cried Tsunomon

"I didn't know Digimon had to go to school." Said Zoe

"Me neither, though I'm tempted to say 'I'm not surprised'." I said

"Man, this world is full of surprises." Said Crow

"You can say that again Crow." Said Yusei

"That's where they'll learn the skills they'll need as full-grown Digimon." Said Bokomon

"What kind of skills do they learn? Jumping and eating?" asked J.P.

"Be serious." I said as I gave J.P. a light Gibbs-slap

"How exciting. I've never seen real live humans before. I know. Why don't you come to the school with us? I'm sure the children would love to meet you." Said Togemon

"Not me! I'd rather go home! I'd rather watch grass grow!" exclaimed Tsunomon

"We'd love to see the school, but I'm afraid we don't have time to stop and chat." Said Yusei

"He's right. You see, we're headed for the forest kingdom." Said Zoe

"This is an important mission, one that cannot be delayed." Said Bokomon

"You know things to do, people to see. You understand." Said Jack

"Oh, I was hoping you'd join us for afternoon snack time." Said Togemon

"Afternoon snack time?! Why didn't you say so?! We are there lady!" exclaimed J.P.

_I then punched him at the top of his head, and he crashed on the ground. When he came back up, there was a huge bump on the top of his head._

"What'd you do that for Sakura?" cried J.P.

"J.P., could you not think with your stomach for once? Of all the people we could be stuck with, why'd it had to be you?" asked Zoe

"Because it was written in the stars?" offered J.P.

_I gave him an elbow jab in the stomach this time._

"Save it." Zoe said before J.P. could complain again.

_We then got out of the field, and I saw a small building on the plains below our feet._

"That's the Digimon School over there." Said Togemon

_That was the school? Wow, it sure was small._

"That's it? It looks like one of the houses the three little pigs built." Said J.P.

"You can say that again. I've seen garages bigger than that." Said Jack

"Don't make me hit the two of you." I said while cracking my knuckles

_The two of them screamed before they hugged each other. We safely got to the bottom of the ledge, and Togemon got some kind of phonograph while the kids began saying some kind of motto._

"Welcome humans to our school, where we learn and play all day. We think our teacher's really cool, so we hope you'll want to stay. Welcome humans to our school, where we learn the Digi-rule. Play and play, that would be cool!" all of the kids, minus Tsunomon said in unison

_Zoe then bent down near a while Digimon that looked like a snowy bear without the body, but still kinda cute._

"You are so cute!" exclaimed Zoe

_The little Digimon got scared, and half-froze Zoe._

"YukimiBotamon, if I've told you once, I've told you a thousand times, don't ice the visitors! I'm so sorry!" exclaimed Togemon

"Oh, it's okay." Said Zoe

"I'm sorry!" exclaimed Togemon

"Poor thing. Did I frighten you?" asked Zoe

"Yeah, just a little bit." Said YukimiBotamon

"Now I wouldn't mind seeing Jack as a frozen Popsicle." I whispered to Crow

"Good one!" exclaimed Crow

"What are you two talking about?" asked Jack

_We both looked at each other with the same grin on our faces before we laughed._

"I mean it!" exclaimed Jack

"Ha! I was all by myself when I ran into the humans and I wasn't scared, not even a little!" exclaimed Tsunomon

"Whatever." Everyone else said in unison

_Okay, now something's fishy. All of Tsunomon's classmates seem to ignore him, as if they don't want to even converse with him. I kinda know how the little guy feels. We later moved into the school building after the others began playing around in the yard for a bit._

"Story time! Class, we're in for a real treat today. Instead of a regular old story, our human guests will tell us all about the wonders of the human world. Would you like that?" asked Togemon

"Yes please!" everyone exclaimed, minus Tsunomon

"Well perhaps the big blue human would like to go first." Said Togemon

"Do you mean me?" J.P. asked while pointing to himself

"No, she means Jack. Of course you J.P." I said while trying to hold back my laughter

"Very well Professor J.P., the class is all yours." Said Togemon

"Professor? I'm no professor. I'm only in the seventh grade." Said J.P.

"Oh don't be so modest. Your class awaits professor." Zoe said while elbowing J.P.

"Professor." Said Bokomon

"Professor." Said Neemon

"Professor! Professor! Yay!" every kid Digimon in the classroom exclaimed in unison, except for Tsunomon, again

_Doing the robot walk up to the front, check. Pale face, check. He's nervous, and I don't need to be a doctor to know that._

"So, uh, the human… world has a lot of cool things like, uh, hankies to wipe your nose with, if ya had noses." J.P. said while performing a magic trick

_Cue the anime falls and sweat drops. Plan b, and it looked like Crow had the same idea I did._

"And toothpaste that fights plaque. Awesome stuff, right?" asked J.P.

"These kids need leadership." Said Bokomon

"Or a plan b. Seriously Bokomon, you aren't going to lecture these kids, are you?" asked Crow

"I suppose you know more about children than I do then." Said Bokomon

"He does. He takes care of the kids who don't have homes back in the human world. He taught them how to have fun even though they didn't have a lot to have. The people of the Satellite lived in a different world than I did, but it makes me grateful for the things I used to take for granted." I said

"Besides, you kids wanna see what we do for fun in the human world?" Crow asked while readying his duel disk

_Everyone jumped up and down while we moved outside. I was the only other person who had my duel disk out and ready._

"Ready Saki?" Crow asked as he activated his Duel Disk

"Ready as I'll ever be, but for Pete's sake, will you ever stop calling me that?" I asked in annoyance after I activated my Duel Disk

"Not for a while." Said Crow

"Fine." I sighed defeated

"Let's duel!" Crow and I exclaimed in unison

_Crow LP 4000/ Sakura LP 4000_

"Ladies first! I draw! For my first move, I summon my Ally of Justice Garadholg in attack mode! (ATK: 1600/ DEF: 400/ LV: 4) These face-downs will do the job." I said

_Crow LP 4000/ Sakura LP 4000_

"Then it's my move! First, since you control a monster and I don't, I can summon Blackwing-Sirocco the Dawn without a sacrifice! (ATK: 2000/ DEF: 900/ LV: 5) Next, I special summon Blackwing-Bora the Spear (ATK: 1700/ DEF: 800/ LV: 4) and Blackwing-Gale the Whirlwind! (ATK: 1300/ DEF: 400/ LV: 3) Next, instead of attacking your monster one-by-one, Sirocco can combine his attack points with Bora the Spear, and there's more, Gale's gonna cut your Garadholg's attack points in half! (ATK: 800) Alright Blackwing Bora, take out her Garadholg! Now there's my one turn kill combo!" exclaimed Crow

"More like your one-turn blunder. I activate my trap! Magic Cylinder!" I exclaimed

"What?! Oh no!" exclaimed Crow

_Crow LP 0/ Sakura LP 4000_

"And that's my 100th win against you Crow." I said

_Crow obviously wanted to make a comeback, but held back seeing that everyone was watching. Even Tsunomon had gotten out of his slump for a moment to watch, but as soon as he noticed that we had noticed, he treaded back inside the school, and returned to his seat, resuming the position he was in before._

"Recess!" exclaimed Togemon

_Everyone then started playing; except Jack was more focused on getting a tan in that monkey suit of his while Yusei was talking with Crow, whom were talking to some of the kids about dueling. I then noticed Tsunomon on the rock, and J.P. was playing wresting with the other kids._

"Hey buddy, Tsunomon! What are you doing? Why don't you come over and hang with us?" asked J.P.

_Tsunomon looked happy to be invited over. Before he could, Kapurimon, Yaamon, Jyarimon, and Nyaromon all said:_

"Not him!"

_They all hopped away after that, and Tsunomon looked sad. Why are they so afraid of him?_

"Hey guys, where are ya off to?" asked J.P.

"Fine. I really didn't wanna play with those losers anyway. Digi-wrestling is lame." Tsunomon said

_He then accidentally hopped on my head on the other side of the rock._

"Hey, the rock's suddenly soft." Tsunomon said out loud

"That's my head." I said

"What are you doing here anyway? Get lost." Said Tsunomon

"It hurts, doesn't it, playing tough when you're really hurt inside, right?" I asked

_Tsunomon then looked at me shocked._

"I don't know why your peers are afraid of you, but, if you need help, don't worry, you can talk with me." I said

"Thanks, but I don't need help." Tsunomon said before he hopped back into the school building.

_I got up and walked back to the building, but before I did, I saw J.P. and Zoe argue a bit. What's gotten into her?_

"Time for P.E." said Togemon

_Togemon blew the whistle, and they began playing a game of soccer._

"I can't tell which is the ball and which are the kids." Said J.P.

_Kapurimon currently had the ball, and was, well, head-butting it, since he didn't have legs. Tsunomon then ran alongside him._

"I'm open! Pass it to me Kapurimon!" exclaimed Tsunomon

_Kapurimon just took a glance at Tsunomon, but didn't pass the ball._

"Aw, hey." Said Tsunomon

"Atomic Bomber Tail!" exclaimed Nyaromon

_The ball landed right in front of Tsunomon. He raced to get it, but Kapurimon deliberately tackled Tsunomon._

"What'd ya do that for?!" exclaimed Tsunomon

_Kapurimon then began crying, and Tsunomon just stood there._

"Kapurimon, are you okay?" asked Togemon

"But I'm the one who got hit." Said Tsunomon

"Poor Tsunomon, I don't get why the other kids won't play with him." Said J.P.

"They all probably think he doesn't fit in with them. I know just how he feels." Said Zoe

"It's not that. They're afraid of him. I know how that feels, to be scared of someone else, after all, I was in Tsunomon's shoes once." I said

"You?" everyone else asked in unison

"I would've guessed you were the most popular girl in school Zoe." Said J.P.

"Same here Saki." Said Crow

"You'd be wrong." Zoe and I said in unison

_*Flashback*_

_Everyone was getting ready to leave class, and I had just finished packing and began heading for the door as the bell rang. The classroom fell silent as everyone just watched me walk out, fearing me for my psychic powers. As I walked through the halls, I just silently looked at my bag, until I was tripped by Krystal and her cronies._

"_What's wrong loser? Got no one to help you? Where's your sister? Oh yeah, gone, like you should be. Duel Academy is no place for a loser like you." Krystal said before she flipped her hair with one of her hands and walked away_

_I just stayed silent, and picked up my bag and continued walking, not even bothering to look at the people who just stared at me. Eventually, I went to the New Domino Docks and starred out to the sea, wondering if I could find someone who wouldn't be afraid of who I am because of my abilities, and just be a friend for who I am on the inside._

_*End Flashback*_

"I guess everyone thought I was uppity, 'coz I lived abroad." Said Zoe

"And everyone was afraid of me, because of my psychic powers before the people I could call my friends saw me for who I am and not the girl with psychic powers." I said

"Well, where did ya live Zoe?" asked J.P.

"Italy. My family lived there since I was a little girl. We moved to Japan a year ago." Said Zoe

"Wow, Italy, huh? That sounds pretty cool." Said J.P.

"Tell that to my classmates. They just want me to act like them." Said Zoe

"Well then act like them. It can't hurt if it helps you make friends, right?" asked J.P.

"J.P., she's not going to waste her time pretending to be a person she isn't just so she can become popular. Believe me; I was hurt by my classmates and peers because they judged me based on my abilities, and not who I was on the inside." I said

"That's right, you're a psychic duelist. But didn't you have control over your powers?" asked Crow

"The month after, you-know-what, happened to Dawn, I had trouble controlling my powers. I figured that out by accident one day when I was dueling against a duel dummy. Even though I got them back under control, enough people had learned that I was a psychic duelist. I know what it's like to be lonely, and no one likes to feel lonely." I said

_We soon moved back into the school building._

"Snack Time! Alright now everyone, you know the drill. Open wide!" exclaimed Togemon

_Everyone then opened their mouths wide open._

"Here they come!" exclaimed Togemon

"Does that include us too?" asked J.P.

"I guess." Said Zoe

_She had tossed some of the white balls that were in her pot in the air, and they were slowly coming back down._

"Togemon Jab!" Togemon exclaimed as she began punching the white ball-like things

_Everyone had their mouths wide open, and a single ball landed in everyone's mouth. I have to admit, it's not bad. I then noticed that Tsunomon was the only one who wasn't eating. Man, is he still in that slump of his?_

"You okay Tsunomon?" I asked

_He just ignored me. J.P. then walked up to us._

"Hey, come on, chin up there little guy. I bet I have just the thing to cheer you up. Everybody listen up." J.P. called out to the whole room

_Oh dear. I bet this is one of his plans gone wrong._

"I have a bar of chocolate here for anyone who'll play with Tsunomon!" J.P. exclaimed while holding ten chocolate bars

_I was so tempted to punch him on the top of his head. Apparently his brain was non-existent too._

"You doofus! You can't just bribe kids like that!" exclaimed Zoe

"Why not? I mean, what's the big deal?" asked J.P.

"Try thinking with your brain for once in your life, and maybe you'll figure it out." I said in a harsh tone

"Thanks a lot. Now I'm the freak that those guys won't play with even if you paid them." Said Tsunomon

"We wouldn't play with Tsunomon anyway. He's not like us." Said Kapurimon

"Got that right." Said Nyaromon

_Everyone else nodded in agreement, and I slammed my fist into the ground, which scared all of the kids in the room._

"I get it now, you're all afraid of him because he's different. Giving him the cold shoulder isn't the right way to go. If you all had been friends with him once upon a time, and if I were Tsunomon, I'd think that you're all just a bunch of cowards who should learn a lesson or two!" I exclaimed

_Everyone could then tell I was really, really mad, and from the corner of my eye, I noticed that Tsunomon hopped out of the room._

"Children, how could you?" asked Togemon

"Tsunomon, wait!" I exclaimed

_I immediately began to run after him._

"Tsunomon, please come back! Just hear me out! Tsunomon, please!" I exclaimed

"I just wanna be left alone! Leave me alone!" exclaimed Tsunomon

"Tsunomon!" I exclaimed

_I kept running after him, and he fell into the river!_

"I can't get out! Help me!" exclaimed Tsunomon

"Hang in there Tsunomon!" I exclaimed

_I was about to activate my duel disk, but then I remembered that I left it at the school. Plan b. I jumped on top of the stump that was in the middle of the river and held out my hand._

"Just hold on! Try to get a little bit closer! I almost got you! That's it Tsunomon!" I exclaimed

_Just as I grabbed his horn, I fell into the river, I didn't have enough time to take a breath on the surface, but at that moment, I felt like someone was holding me. When I got back to shore, I saw a big, blue Digimon; kinda cool looking, with a horn, looking over me in concern. I then saw the Digimon being surrounded by data, and it was Tsunomon! Tsunomon just saved me! On the minus side, I was soaking wet._

_Later…_

_My clothes were on a branch, hanging to dry, and I was trying to be careful to not let the boys see me._

"Wow, we didn't know you could digivolve." Said J.P.

"I sure wish I couldn't. It's been nothing but a royal pain in the neck." Said Tsunomon

"You don't really mean that, do you?" asked Yusei

"Yes, I do. When I first digivolved in front of everyone, we had got a ball stuck in a tree. So I digivolved to help them get their ball back, but… all they saw was a big freaky monster. Now they won't even play with me 'coz they're afraid." Said Tsunomon

"I wasn't afraid." I said after I finished getting my clothes back on

"Hmm?" wondered Tsunomon

"I don't know what would've happened if you didn't digivolve to save me. Thanks a bunch Tsunomon. I owe ya one." I said

"Now, what do you say we get back to the others?" asked Zoe

"Yeah! Maybe there'll be more snacks!" exclaimed J.P.

_At that moment, it began to rain, and it was a big storm alright!_

"Great, a thunderstorm. What's next?" I wondered

_Lightning flashed and J.P., along with Jack, both cowered in fear._

"Jack, seriously? You're afraid of lightning? You're afraid of nothing as Rulermon." I said

"And J.P., are you kidding? You use electric attacks all the time. You can't be afraid of lightning." Said Zoe

"Yeah, but I'm not Jack Atlas when I'm him! He's not afraid to get electrocuted in a storm!" exclaimed Jack

"I'm different when I'm a Digimon! Haven't you figured that out yet?" asked J.P.

_Lightning flashed again, and J.P. and Jack both cowered in fear._

"Guys, this isn't the time to be scared." Said Yusei

"He's right. This isn't good. I gotta get back to school!" exclaimed Tsunomon

_He then began hopping to the river._

"Tsunomon, what's the rush?" I wondered

_We headed back to the river, and the water level was so high!_

"When did the water level get this high?!" exclaimed Crow

"No kidding!" exclaimed J.P.

"Ms. Togemon said when it rained this hard before; the water overflowed and flooded the school. If this keeps up, they'll all be washed away." Said Tsunomon

"Washed away?! J.P., Jack, Yusei, Crow, Sakura, we have to do something!" exclaimed Zoe

"We have to Spirit Evolve. We'll get to them faster if we fly. Yusei, Sakura, and Jack won't be able to, so Crow, you, and I will have to carry them. After that, we can try to use our combined strength to save the school from the floodwaters." Said J.P.

"Good thinking J.P." said Zoe

"It's worth a shot." Said Yusei

"Yeah." Said Crow

"You said it." Said Jack

"Right on." I said

_All six of us all activated our D-Tectors, and a ring of data surrounded our hands._

"Execute! Spirit Evolution!" We all exclaimed in unison

"Beetlemon!" exclaimed J.P.

"Kazemon!" exclaimed Zoe

"Lunamon!" I exclaimed

"Rulermon!" exclaimed Jack

"Starmon!" exclaimed Yusei

"Wingmon!" exclaimed Crow

"You digivolved! Awesome!" exclaimed Tsunomon

_Crow got me while Zoe got Yusei and J.P. was stuck with Jack. We flew back to the school, and Jack set down Tsunomon._

"Here you go kid." Said Jack

"Thanks a lot Rulermon." Said Tsunomon

"We'll have to divert the water with something big, like one of those rocks! If we all work together, we should be able to save the school." Said J.P.

"Why J.P., you're pretty brave when you wanna be." Said Zoe

_That earned him a sweat drop._

"Uh, thanks." Said J.P.

"In the meantime, we'll try to create a way to block as much water as we can!" exclaimed Yusei

"Right! First, we'll use one of the rocks, and then after that, create a wall using our attacks to divert the flow of the water." I said

_And we better do it fast! Here comes the water!_

"Let's move it!" exclaimed Zoe

"I summon the power of Thunder Fist!" exclaimed J.P.

"Forcing Judgment!" exclaimed Jack

_With their combined strength, they made a crater around one of the rocks, and lifted it up with just raw strength._

"Alright, let's rock!" exclaimed J.P.

"Now tell us, where do you want this?" asked Jack

"How about a little to the left?" asked Zoe

"You got it!" exclaimed J.P.

_Jack and J.P. got behind the rock, and used their strength to keep it in place._

"Yusei, follow my lead! Planetary Laser!" I exclaimed as I pointed my scepter to one side of the water flow

"Star Shot!" exclaimed Yusei

"Hey, Zoe, Crow, a little help here? Yusei and Sakura can't help us forever." Said Jack

"No problem. Hurricane Wave!" exclaimed Zoe

"Here I come. Rapid Wind!" Crow exclaimed as he used his wings to generate more wind

_It looked like we did it, but then Kapurimon slipped, and he was hanging on a tree by the tail, literally! What can we do? We can't move, unless…_

"Tsunomon! Go get him!" exclaimed J.P.

"You're the only one who can do it!" exclaimed Jack

"I can't." said Tsunomon

"You saved me, so you can do the same for Kapurimon!" I exclaimed

_I then noticed a huge log on the way! Uh-oh!_

"Tsunomon!" exclaimed Yusei

"You can do it!" exclaimed Zoe

"Just believe in yourself!" exclaimed Crow

"Tsunomon!" All six of us exclaimed in unison

_Tsunomon then jumped into the air._

"Tsunomon, digivolve to…" started Tsunomon

_Tsunomon was quickly surrounded with data._

"Gabumon!" exclaimed Gabumon

_Gabumon then ran up to us, and used J.P. and Jack to get up onto the rock._

"Time for Blue Blaster!" exclaimed Gabumon

_Using the force of Blue Blaster, he broke the log apart with his horn, and saved Kapurimon! In no time at all, the rain subsided, and everyone surrounded Gabumon, after we were back in human form of course._

"You were terrific!" exclaimed YukimiBotamon

"No kidding? You mean I don't scare you anymore?" asked Gabumon

"Not a bit." Said YukimiBotamon

"You were really awesome!" exclaimed Nyaromon

"We're sorry for being scared of you." Said YukimiBotamon

"Aw shucks guys." Said Gabumon

"Gabumon?" asked Kapurimon

"Huh?" wondered Gabumon

"Thank you for saving me. I can't wait for the time I can digivolve too! Hope I'm as cool as you are!" exclaimed Kapurimon

"Kapurimon, you're making me blush." Gabumon said while trying to hide the fact he really was blushing

_Later, we were all surprised when Togemon and everyone else presented a boat for all of us to use._

"We made this boat for you in craft class. We hope it'll help you." Said Togemon

"Thank you madam. We'll get to the Forest Kingdom in no time." Said Bokomon

"And I won't have to carry you." Neemon said as we all got into the boat

"It was nice meeting all of you." Said Zoe

"Hey Tsunomon, you're not afraid of digivolving anymore, are you buddy?" asked J.P.

"Nope. I'm gonna keep on digivolving. One day I'll be as strong as the Legendary Warriors!" exclaimed Tsunomon

"Actually, Zoe, J.P., Sakura, Jack, Yusei, and Crow are six of the…" Bokomon started before we covered his mouth

"Bokomon!" I exclaimed

"Zip it, would ya?!" exclaimed Jack

"Thanks for everything you guys." Said Yusei

"It was our pleasure." Said Togemon

_The wind blew, and we were on our way._

"I'm flying like a mighty fruit bat." Bokomon said at the front of the boat

_I really enjoyed the wind in my hair. It definitely was a pleasant feeling._

"This feels just great." Said Zoe

"Yeah. You know, I'm glad those kids changed their minds about Tsunomon." Said Crow

"Yeah, me too." Said J.P.

"You wanna know what else?" asked Zoe

"Uh, sure Zoe." Said J.P.

"I think I changed my mind about you a little too." Said Zoe

"Same goes for you Jack. Not enough to sway what I already think about you, but enough to consider that maybe you have changed for the better." I said

"Really?!" Jack and J.P. exclaimed in unison

"Just a little." Zoe and I said in unison

_I know I can't change the minds of the people who have already graduated Duel Academy, but there are people I know who respect me for who I am and not my powers as a psychic duelist. Maybe one day, people won't be afraid of people like me or Akiza anymore._

"Look, our comrades have returned!" exclaimed Bokomon

_And perfect timing too! We're all together again._

_**Done and done! Wow, this one took me a while! I'm glad I finally finished! Please review, and until next time, I'm sakuraphoenix, saying I heart you, signing off for now. Kan dao ni!**_


	10. Welcome to my Nightmare

Chapter 9: Welcome to my Nightmare

_**Hey everyone! It's me, sakuraphoenix, and I'm back with a new chapter! I know, I'm late with the updates! Not my fault! I've been busy like you wouldn't believe. Anyways, as much as I would love to keep chatting, it's disclaimer time.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's or Digimon**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_At least we were all finally together again, and unfortunately, the boat we were using had crashed, so I was trying to make bags for us to use to store provisions, that is, if we could find food in this forest. At least I found something useful to do, unlike some people I know._

"I believe the Forest Kingdom begins beyond that track." Said Bokomon

"Sure looks big." Said Takuya

"Hey Bokomon, how much further do we have to walk to the Forest Terminal?" asked J.P.

"Don't worry. You should only have to walk a little bit more." Said Bokomon

"A little bit more?" asked J.P.

"These little bits are killing me. I could use my runner right now, then we'd actually be there." Said Jack

_I punched him on the top of his head for that comment._

"Well we don't have our runners, so stop complaining." I said

_We walked for a while, but it was getting dark out._

"Man, isn't it time for a dinner break? I'm wasting away here." Said J.P.

"We didn't even get any breakfast yet!" exclaimed Tommy

"Yeah, considering that my provisions are all out." I said while only finding crumbs in my duffel bag

"I think we better stop here and make camp." Said Takuya

"It's been a long day for all of us." Said Zoe

"Yeah, whatever." Said Koji

"We're stopping?" asked Tommy

"Does that mean I get to eat and lay down, and eat?" asked J.P.

"Yes." Crow sighed exasperated

_Zoe and I went to go look for firewood when we found some apples. We picked up some that weren't bruised to badly and took them back to Bokomon and the others._

"Look what we found." Zoe said while holding an apple

"I hope it's edible." I said

"It's called a meat apple." Said Bokomon

"Meat apple?" we all asked in unison

"Yes. Each one has the flavor of a different meat. Quite nutritious actually." Said Bokomon

"Where'd you find those things?" asked Leo

"It was just lying on the ground." Said Zoe

"And you know the old saying, 'the apple doesn't fall far from the tree', so there must be a tree with these nearby somewhere." I said

"Bokomon, can you help us find more?" asked Zoe

"Certainly." Said Bokomon

"Can I come?" asked Neemon

"Alright." Groaned Bokomon

"Goody, I love meat apples." Neemon said as he was dragged by Bokomon by the pants

"Well goody for you." Said Bokomon

"Wait for me!" exclaimed Tommy

"Me too!" exclaimed Leo

"Leo, wait!" exclaimed Luna

"Slow down you two!" exclaimed Crow

_We were looking for the meat apple tree when Tommy, Leo, and Luna suddenly stopped in their tracks and Leo ducked behind Crow. What's got them spooked?_

"Is something wrong?" asked Zoe

"I just thought I heard something flying by." Said Tommy

"Yeah, me too." Said Leo

"I didn't hear anything." Said Zoe

"Me neither, but I believe you." I said

"Yeah, there it is!" exclaimed Tommy

"A big tree!" exclaimed Luna

_It was a big meat apple tree alright!_

"There's so many." Said Zoe

"It's loaded with meat apples! Yum!" exclaimed Leo

"We can take some with us in case we get hungry on the way to the Forest Terminal!" I exclaimed

_We were polishing the apples when I was thinking about that fight on the mountain. We managed to beat Grumblemon and it looked like we had the upper hand, but then he Spirit Evolved into that Gigasmon, but he called it a Beast Spirit._

"The fire's ready, bring your apples." Said Bokomon

_We ran for the fire and began to cook the meat apples. The rest, I had stored in my bag for later._

"Hey Bokomon, anything in your book about a Beast Spirit?" asked Yusei

"I haven't seen anything." Said Bokomon

"If it's not too much trouble, could you just take another look?" asked Takuya

"Certainly. Let's see now, beast, beast, beast, beast, beast… afraid I still don't see anything." Said Bokomon

_Neemon then seemed to notice something in Bokomon's book._

"Paws off baggy!" exclaimed Bokomon

"But I think I found something. This page seems to be folded over. Maybe there's other stuff inside." Said Neemon

"Oh, it's a miracle, you're actually right. This changes everything. It seems there are two spirits for each of the Legendary Warriors." Said Bokomon

_Cue the shocked looks. So that means that we all have Beast Spirits somewhere out there!_

"The first is the human spirit like Agunimon, but the second is called the Beast Spirit. That explains where Gigasmon came from, but how did he summon the Beast Spirit?" asked Bokomon

"I wonder what life would be like as a beastie." Said Neemon

"Let's feed you to one and you can find out on the inside. Don't you realize this means the children may have the power to Spirit Evolve again." Said Bokomon

"Well then, if Bokomon's right, each of us should be able to get a Beast Spirit." Said Koji

"But if that's true, then we're only halfway there." Said Akiza

"Thanks for getting Big Time Rush stuck in my head, but the point is, Akiza's right." I said

"Oh man, that's like starting over!" complained Jack

"Be nice Jack! But still, if we get our Beast Spirits, we might just be able to beat Grumblemon!" exclaimed Crow

"Well, I'm willing to give it a try. Beast Spirit evolution, here we go!" exclaimed Takuya

"Yeah!" everyone else exclaimed in unison

_Assuming we can find them that is._

"Is this a good idea?" asked Neemon

"What's the matter with you? We have to help you find your Beast Spirits as soon as possible! After all, it may be the only way to save the Digital World! We haven't even made it to the Forest Terminal, we're running out of time! These Beast Spirits must be our number one priority!" exclaimed Bokomon

"Nope, not good." Said Neemon

"What is not good?" asked Bokomon

"The meat apples. While you're talking, they're burning up." Said Bokomon

_Neemon was right about something, they're beginning to smoke! Okay, get them away from the fire, and cool them down! At least we saved them in time._

"Mine's like a meat bun!" exclaimed J.P.

"This one tastes almost like a chicken drumstick." Said Tommy

"I think I'm eating Prime Rib." Said Takuya

"Mmm, yeah, gingered pork." Said Koi

"I think mine's a hamburger!" exclaimed Leo

"Salisbury steak." Said Jack

"I think mine's fried pork belly." I said

"Yum! Barbequed ribs!" exclaimed Crow

"I think mine's orange chicken." Said Akiza

"This tastes like fish sticks." Said Luna

"Hey, this tastes like meat loaf." Said Yusei

"This kinda tastes like the curry buns we tried making last week Sakura." Said Matt

"Curry buns?" asked J.P.

"Yeah. It's basically chicken, curry, and some vegetables in one fried bun." I said

"I have to try that sometime!" exclaimed J.P.

"Mine's oso boku!" Zoe exclaimed as she lied down on her back

_It suddenly began to get dark as a cloud was covering the three moons in the sky._

"Hey, you're blocking the view." Said J.P.

"Hey guys, something's happening." Said Leo

_You're right about that. The trees were beginning to glow!_

"Wow. A TV." Said Tommy

_Looks like there are a bunch of images of home._

"A bunch of…" started Takuya

"That is pretty sweet." Said Koji

"Whoa. Tree TV! Hope it isn't all travel channels. I wonder if we can get music videos!" exclaimed J.P.

"Wait a minute, that's our world. Those scenes are from back home." Said Zoe

"That's right Zoe. It's called the TV forest, a video gateway to the human world." Said Bokomon

"Now that's really weird." Said Koji

"Hey, take a look guys, that's the Kaiba Dome!" I exclaimed as I pointed to one of the trees

"It's my school. It never looked so pretty to me. Oh look, the cherry tree's blooming." Said Zoe

"It looks the same with Duel Academy." Said Matt

"I love cherries. You know, come to think of it, I love pretty much any kind of food. By the way, is this thing pre-recorded?" asked J.P.

"That's the park where my mom always used to take me to play." Said Tommy

"Take a look Luna, this was the hospital were you stayed in while you were in the Duel Monster Spirit World." Said Leo

"I can barely remember that time Leo." Said Luna

_I was looking at the empty penthouse apartment that Dawn and I shared. Man, I miss her._

"My mother." Said Tommy

"Mom and dad!" Leo and Luna exclaimed in unison

_That was enough for us to turn and face them and the trees they were standing at._

"That's your mom and dad? Whoa." I said

"You can say that again Saki." Said Crow

_It started to become brighter as the cloud was starting to move away from the moons._

"Mom! Dad! Come back!" exclaimed Leo

"They were only projections Leo. But still, I really miss them." Said Luna

"Me too." Said Leo

_We were by the fire again with Tommy next to Takuya._

"My mom and dad must be worried sick about me right now." Said Akiza

"Yeah, mine too." Said Matt

"I think Martha's worried about me and Jack and Crow right now, possibly Kalin too, if he's here if you're right Sakura." Said Yusei

"Yeah." I said

"What about you Sakura? Do you have any family that's missing you?" asked Zoe

"No. My parents… are dead. My mom… I never knew her because she died in an accident… the same one that took away Yusei's dad, and possibly his mom. My dad died in a car accident when I was ten. It left me in a coma for a while." I said

"So, who took care of you after all that?" asked J.P.

"I did. I wasn't going to have my home taken away by some stranger, so I took care of myself, and my twin sister. I hope she's alright… Dawn." I sighed

"Cheer up little buddy. Go on, try my apple. It's hot dog." Takuya said while holding out a meat apple to Tommy

"And here you two. Try these apples. This one tastes like bacon and the other tastes like beef stew." I said

_Luna took the beef stew one while Leo took the one that tastes like bacon._

"Tommy could be your little brother, and so could Leo and Luna." Said Zoe

"I've always wanted to be a big sister. Having a twin just isn't the same, know what I mean?" I asked

_I could've sworn I heard something, but I didn't see anything. Must've been the wind._

"Hey Koji, are you falling asleep?" asked Takuya

"Asleep? Tch, I'm lucky I'm not bored to death." Said Koji

"Hey bud, what's your problem? He needs a nap." Grumbled J.P.

"He's just grumpy. Hey J.P., maybe Tommy would like to see you do some of your magic." Said Zoe

"Magic? Since when?" asked Takuya

"Since I was a kid myself. Ladies and germs, I present to you the magic of Howie Doodad." Said J.P.

_We all clapped-slash-cheered for this one, it was just the medicine Tommy, Leo, and Luna needed to feel better._

"Observe, nothing up my sleeves. I happen to have this beautiful red scarf here, but now, this blue one wants his friend back." Said J.P.

"Yeah! Put 'em back!" exclaimed Takuya

"That wasn't my trick, yet, but we'll put them together, and one little twist here, and ta-da! My clothesline! Yes my friends, but this is just the beginning. I will now bring them back to normal!" J.P. exclaimed as he finished his trick

"Now, how did he do that?" asked Bokomon

"Well, I guess that explains where he got his stage name from." Said Takuya

"It doesn't explain how he's so annoying." Said Koji

_A stray branch hit him on the head. I resisted the urge to laugh, since I sent a telekinetic blast to that tree._

"Do another one!" exclaimed Jack

"I don't know if I know any more. In fact, I don't know if I knew how I did the last one." Said J.P.

"Now stop that." Said Bokomon

_That earned a laugh, for sure. Night soon fell, and J.P. drew the short straw to watch the fire while I volunteered to stay up with him._

"This stinks. I do a spectacular performance tonight and I still have to watch the stupid fire." Said J.P.

"Don't complain. You drew the short straw." I said

"I'm just wiped out from all the walking. I think I need to pass out for a while." Said J.P.

"J.P., just a random question, but, are you an only child?" I asked

"Yeah, but how could you have known that?" asked J.P.

"When you have siblings, it's kinda easy to tell that others are only children, no offence or anything." I said

"Well excuse me." Said J.P.

"I didn't mean to hurt your feelings. It's just… I really miss Dawny, my twin sister." I said

"Your sister's name is Dawny?" asked J.P.

"Huh? No, it's Dawn. Dawny's just a nickname I gave her. She came up with the nickname 'Saki' after that." I said

"So why don't you use it?" asked J.P.

"I used to, but then this school bully pretended that my name was sake, like the alcoholic drink, which drove me to my wits end. After that, I asked my friends if they could just call me Sakura." I said

"Cool. Must be nice having a twin." Said J.P.

"Not when I was younger. The only way people could tell me and her apart was the clothes we wore." I said

_J.P. and I laughed for a moment before I heard something again._

"Did you just see a ghost?" asked J.P.

"I did see something, but I don't know what it was. I do know this though, I have a bad feeling that we're being watched." I said

_J.P. and I began looking around to see if there was something. Still, I'm rarely wrong, and I don't want to be wrong now._

"Um, maybe it was a squirrel or something." Said J.P.

"Regardless, I'm bringing out a bodyguard to help us out." I said

"A bodyguard?" asked J.P.

"Flamvell Grunika, help us out." I said as I activated his card on my Duel Disk

_He quickly materialized in front of me, shocking J.P._

"I have a feeling there's something in this forest. Can you fly around and check? Just make sure you don't burn anything." I said

_Grunika nodded his head before he flew in the air._

"Whoa! How'd you do that?" asked J.P.

"I'm a Psychic Duelist. That's one thing I can do, bring my cards to life, though I prefer not to summon monsters unless necessary." I said

_I then heard Tommy, Leo, and Luna having some kind of nightmare, but the next thing I knew, they were up, and holding a smoking stick! Okay, something's wrong._

"There's something wrong with them." Said Takuya

"Hey half-pints, snap out of it." Said J.P.

_They then got into a fighting stance with the stick! Uh-oh._

"Tommy, Leo, Luna, stop that now!" exclaimed Zoe

"I will not forgive!" exclaimed Tommy

"Stay away from my sister!" exclaimed Leo

"Leave us alone!" exclaimed Luna

"Cut it out guys, this isn't funny!" exclaimed Akiza

"I will never forgive any of you." Tommy, Leo, and Luna said in unison

_I was really getting a bad feeling now._

"You're going to pay for what you did to me. Execute. Spirit Evolution!" Tommy, Leo, and Luna exclaimed in unison

"Kumamon." Said Tommy

"Fairymon." Said Luna

"Spiritmon." Said Leo

"Crystal Freeze!" exclaimed Tommy

_That iced the fire! He means business!_

"That's one angry bear, fairy, and warrior." Said Takuya

"Kumamon, Fairymon, Spiritmon…" started J.P.

"I'm tired of you bullying me and my brother. Quintessence Arrow!" exclaimed Luna

_We ducked, and that attack just fried a freakin' tree! Oh man, they REALLY mean business! We're gonna have to hide!_

"They've gone completely crazy!" exclaimed Jack

"I'm really sorry you three." Said Akiza

"Holy Sword!" Leo exclaimed as he released his attack

_That one got the tree we were hiding behind, but Zoe and I were frozen in place! I'm glad Matt and Takuya managed to save us._

"You okay?" Takuya and Matt asked in unison

"Yeah." Zoe and I said in unison

"Hey! How come Takuya gets to fall on Zoe?!" exclaimed J.P.

"Run you jerk!" exclaimed Koji

"Crystal Freeze!" exclaimed Tommy

_He can say that again, Koji I mean! I wouldn't mind a run, for once._

"Looks like the only choice we have is to Spirit Evolve and take them out." Said J.P.

"We will never forgive you." Said Leo

"Spirit Evolve?! Have you lost it?!" exclaimed Yusei

"Yusei's right. There just has to be another way to stop them!" exclaimed Akiza

"Right." Said Zoe

"You can say that again." Said Takuya

"Sorry J.P., I'm with them." Said Koji

"Me too." Said Jack

"Fine, well, what do you propose?" asked J.P.

"Here's an idea, get behind me!" I exclaimed

"Quintessence Arrow!" exclaimed Luna

"Mirror Force!" I exclaimed as I activated the trap card which sent Luna's attack back at her

"That's my sister! Holy Sword!" exclaimed Leo

_Bad idea, plan b, same as plan a, run! Takuya, Koji, Matt, and I were hiding behind a tree when I saw something, and Grunika was following it!_

"What was that?" asked Koji

"Don't know, but if Grunika's following, then it's something big." I said

"Right." Said Matt

_Koji and Matt pulled out their D-Tectors and the data ring appeared around their hands._

"Execute… Spirit Evolution!" Koji and Matt exclaimed in unison

"Lobomon!" exclaimed Koji

"Kizunamon!" exclaimed Matt

_I quickly hugged Matt with a look that said 'be careful' before he and Koji emerged from the trees._

"Wait a minute, I thought we all agreed not to Spirit Evolve! Who do they think they are anyway?! Sometimes I hate Captain Anti-Social!" exclaimed J.P.

"Koji and Matt must have a good reason. Maybe they know something that we don't." said Zoe

_Koji whipped out his Lobo Kendo while Matt used his Assist to copy his move._

"Ancient Spirit of Light!" exclaimed Koji

_Matt and Koji created a beam of light which lit up the whole forest! Then, I could clearly see what Grunika was following!_

"There he is!" exclaimed Takuya

"Flamvell Grunika, return!" I exclaimed as I touched his card

_He returned to his card and I deactivated my Duel Disk just as I pulled out my D-Tector with Takuya. The familiar data ring appeared around my hand the same time it did with Takuya._

"Execute… Spirit Evolution!" Takuya and I exclaimed in unison

"Agunimon!" exclaimed Takuya

"Lunamon!" I exclaimed

_Takuya and I ran in the general direction of where we saw whatever it was._

"Stupid humans, this is too easy." Said the mysterious Digimon

"Incoming!" exclaimed Takuya

"Geronimo!" I exclaimed

_I landed first with Takuya landing on top of me. I was holding on as hard as I could, but then Takuya got thrown off, and I hit a tree on the head. Ow, that hurt._

"What are they riding?" asked Zoe

_Ask ghosty. Before I could, our D-Tectors began beeping, and the Digimon's data appeared._

"Bakumon, a product of a medical-sleep research computer program. His special attack is Nightmare Syndrome." Said the mysterious voice

"I guess he explains Leo's, Luna's, and Tommy's behavior." I said as I was rubbing my head

"Come back here you flying pork pie!" Takuya exclaimed as he ran after Bakumon

"Nightmare Syndrome." Said Bakumon

_It shot some kind of purple haze at me and Takuya, and suddenly, I saw my shadow split into seven different figures._

"They are not your friends. Use their powers to destroy them." Said a mysterious voice

_I then got into a fighting stance as the figures got into one themselves._

"Destroy them before they can destroy you." Said the voice

_They then attacked me, and I saw that they were my friends!_

"This is a nightmare, it isn't real! Get out of my head!" I exclaimed

_I shook them off me, and realized something. Tommy, Leo, and Luna are having this nightmare too! It's time to give them a wake-up call!_

"It's only a dream! Bakumon's convinced them that we're his enemies!" exclaimed Takuya

_I ran up to Tommy, Leo, and Luna, whom had Matt and Koji cornered._

"Kumamon! Fairymon! Spiritmon! You're under the spell of Bakumon's Nightmare Syndrome! It isn't real! You have to fight it!" I exclaimed

_They then turned to me with a look of confusion on their faces when I saw Bakumon. My scepter shone in the moonlight with the crescent moon beginning to glow the same time Takuya wrapped flames around his arms._

"Takuya! Sakura!" exclaimed Zoe

"Wait, don't do it!" exclaimed J.P.

_My staff had absorbed enough moonlight for my laser._

"It's time to end this nightmare!" exclaimed Takuya

"Once and for all! Planetary Laser!" I exclaimed

_Takuya's Pyro Tornado and my Planetary Laser combined forces, and took out Bakumon, enough so his fractal code appeared._

"You have the honors Agunimon." I said

"Thank you Lunamon. It's time for some purification! Fractal Code, Digitize!" exclaimed Takuya

_When he finished scanning the code, Bakumon was still there, but had some kind of ring on himself now, while Tommy, Leo, and Luna reverted back to human form._

"Lobomon! Kizunamon! Wow, have you two been fighting somebody?" asked Tommy

"Glad to have you back Tommy, Leo, and Luna." Said Koji

"Don't you three remember, you've just had a terrible nightmare." Said Zoe

"That's right. You gave us quite the scare there young men and woman. Bakumon's dream made you think we were your enemies." Said Bokomon

"Yeah, but it was actually Cherubimon's fault." Said J.P.

"Bakumon's better now. He didn't know what he was doing at the time." Said Neemon

"I'm sorry. From now on I promise I'll only send you three good dreams." Bakumon said as he flew in front of Tommy, Leo, and Luna

"Ah, okay." Said Tommy

"So, we had an adventure, and we don't even remember it? Talk about lame." Said Leo

"Leo!" exclaimed Luna

"What?" asked Leo

"It's best that you kids don't remember what happened anyway." I said while sweat-dropping

_After returning to our human forms, it was time to head back to camp. I'm glad that's all over and done with. _

"Thanks Koji. I'm sorry I ever doubted you. I owe you one." Said Takuya

"You don't owe me anything, besides, you're the one who sensed something out there." Said Koji

"Huh?" wondered Takuya

"I've always heard savages relied on intuition." Said Koji

"You really hate being nice, don't cha?" asked Takuya

_They both gave each other a look, and then fist bumped._

"I'm not sure I'll ever understand them." Said J.P.

"You and me both." I said

_But still, one's thing for sure, this adventure… has only just begun._

_**Done and done! Man, this took me a while, but above and all, I'm finally done! Please review, and until next time, I'm sakuraphoenix, saying I heart you, signing off for now. Kan dao ni!**_


End file.
